World So Cold
by LittleRedAuthor
Summary: Disclaimer; I don't own 'Naruto'. In case you didn't know. Just a bunch of drama and romance to pass the time. There really isn't a plot, just a desire to write. Romance, drama, smut, mafia, college. Current pairings; Eve/Ita, Sasu/Sho, Obito/Mira.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi Uchiha was sitting peacefully near the window of his two bedroom apartment. Currently, he was studying for a psychology test he had coming up in a week. The raven haired male was a naturally peaceful person. He almost always kept a calm, laid back persona. Never was his temper easily flared. Though he did have a knack for teasing those closest to him. Especially his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. Though the later could be described as more distant, and more easily agitated.

The apartment was quiet, as of the moment. It was a simple two bedroom, one and a half bathroom. As you stepped inside the apartment you were immediately in the living room area. To the left was a large, front view window. The view itself was the city of Konoha, framed by light navy curtains. Next to the window, angled in the corner, was a flat screen T.V.; Equipped with dvd player, stereo system, and an x-box. Beside said T.V. was a shalf case that contained music CDs, DvD's, and the games for previously mentioned x-box. On the other side of the large window was a small, circular wooden table, with two classically designed wooden chairs around it. Across from the window was a softened leather couch, big enough to seat three people. It acted as a partian between the living room and the hall way.

Just across from the living room is what would be considered the dining room. Though usually it was used as a card game, or drinking game, area. A larger circular wooden table, matching the smaller one in the living room, and matching four chairs took up the area. A small archway separated the dining area from the modest sized kitchen. Just big enough to fit maybe four people without it getting crowded. A stainless steel, two door refrigerator/freezer stood just to the left as you stepped into the kitchen. To the right was a stainless steel electric stove. Directly across from the kitchen doorway was the sink, and just under that sink, to the left, was a stainless steel dishwasher. Neither Itachi nor his roommate were fond of doing dishes. So the Uchiha was conned into getting the machine.

Down the hall, to the left was a main bathroom. It was rather large, and had a large bathtub, which included jets. Itachi would never admit it, but it was his favourite part of the bath. It had a delicate looking white seat, and the standard white toliet. The shower curtain was a deep, velvet looking red. As was the floor mat, and the toothbrush holder. On the right of the hall was Itachi's room. It was a decent size. His king sized bed rested against the far left wall, with a desk and chair on the right wall. Next to the desk was his closet, which housed all his clothes and shoes. He refused the notions of having a night stand or a dresser. The window in his room, directly across from the door, was large enough for him to sit on the window sill, which housed a couple navy blue and red cushions. The bedspread itself was a mix of red, navy blue, and white. With six fluffed pillows, and thick, soft comforter.

At the very end of the hall on the left was the master bedroom. This room had a balcony, that overlooked the lake in Konoha. On said balcony was a simply designed metal table, with two matching metal chairs. On those chairs were two simple black cushions. Resting on the table was a cacti plant, and an ashtray. To the right of the balcony was a queensized bed. Decorated with turquoise and black, and the foot of the bed was a short, four drawer dresser, and to the left of the bed was a matching nightstand, on which sat a bronze lamp, and a couple text books. On the balcony's left was a dark mahogany desk, with a swivel chair. On the left side of the room was the half bath, eqippied with the standard walk in shower, sink, and toilet. Though the shower curtain, floor rug, and toothbrush holder in this smaller bathroom was turquoise.

'Really,' Itachi mused as his eyes grazed down the pages of his notes. 'We live in a pent house more than a simple apartment.'

The dark eyed male's musings were cut short though, as the front door swung open. Itachi scowled good naturedly, and ducked just in time as a tennis ball was thrown at his head. There was the sound of glass breaking, and someone swearing from down below. Was it mentioned that they were about ten floors up?

"Dammit, Uchiha! You let the window break!" The assaliant wailed dramatically.

"You suppose I should have just let myself get a concussion, hn?" The male being accused raised a perfectly sculpted black brow. The amusement was shining in his eyes as he questioned the person before him.

"Better you than the window. Who the hell is going to pay to have it fixed?!" The person retorted snappishly. You could hear the playfullness. It seemed things like this happened every day.

"That's quite simple, dear. _You_ are." Itachi smirked slightly, putting emphasis on the word 'you'.

"That's not fair!"

"How is it not?"

"You make more money than me.."

"You broke the window.."

"You ducked!"

"You were trying to assault me." The Uchiha was holding back his laughter at this point.

"I was just testing your.. Uh, dodging skills?" The person inquired uncertainly.

"Hn, and we can see they are still perfectly adequate. Now, please call the window shop. They're on speed dial 3." Itachi requested calmly, returning to his studies.

"I hate you."

"So you tell me, everyday."

"You're a jerk, Itachi."

"You're a handful, Evelynn."

The female just grinned at the collected male, and went to find the apartment phone. Eh, how much could a window cost, anyways?


	2. Chapter 2

The room was uncharacteristically quiet. Red hair was splayed across the navy sheets, the tips of her hair slipping over the edge. Dark green eyes narrowed in on a black ponytail. Almost as if willing the person to..

"Evelynn, why are you glaring at me?" Itachi turned around, having been seated at his desk, to look in amusement at the female.

She would be considered pretty, with waist length, fiery red hair. Her hair seemed to define her the most, Itachi constantly noted to himself. Her eyes, though large, had a fierce glint hidden in the dark jade colour. Her skin was very fair, and she tended to get sun burn easily, if not careful. She stood at an average height of five feet, five inches. She had a very, ah, curvaceous body; With slightly wide hips, slight hour-glassed waist, flat stomach, and a well rounded c-cup breasts. She wasn't very toned, to say the least, but she was in shape. Everyone knew well enough that she could hold her own in a fight. After all, she was Evelynn Crevan, and the Crevan's were very well known for their hand to hand combat and assassinations.

I suppose now should be the time we take to explain the story, and who's been introduced so far.

Itachi Uchiha; The raven haired, onyx eyed, twenty-three year old male stood at a towering six foot, four inches. Like most Uchiha, his complexion was smooth, and the colour of ivory. He was in college, studying business and psychology. He was heir to the Uchiha corporation.. And the Uchiha Mafia. The Uchiha, quite opposite from the Crevans, were well known for their ability to get inside the enemies minds, and destroy them inside out. Some say this is what made them so popular.

The Crevans; While most are usually seen in a blaze of red glory, are known almost exclusivly for their quick, up close assassinations. They've been allies to the Uchiha almost since the beginning, and as proven by Evelynn and Itachi, the alliance would stay strong. Evelynn herself is in college for Mechanics and Automotive technichining. The girl was good with her hands, and was mostly using college as just a cover anyways.

The rival Mafia family was known as the 'Shinobi Family', seeing as how it was made up of multiple smaller clans, in stead of a few larger clans. In fact, the largest the the Shinobi had was the Hyuuga; Who are known for using pressure points to disable, or even kill, their opponents. The head of this family was Minato Namikaze, along with his wife; Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, and their son, heir to the Shinobi; Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Ironically enough, the wild blonde had annoncued himself to the second in command, Sasuke Uchiha, as his best friend. The younger Uchiha had scoffed, but the two did seem to maintain some kind of friendship. For now, things were peaceful between the two rivals, but all that could change in a heart beat.

Another group, one who mostly associated itself with the Uchiha, was the Akatsuki. They were skilled assassins, mostly used to kill the more higher ups that the Crevan's couldn't get to. The group was lead by one of Itachi's older cousins; Obito Uchiha. Which the Shinobi used as an excuse as to why the Akatsuki would be more willing to help the Uchiha's, rather than them. Obito simply shakes his head, a face breaking grin on his face, and states matter-of-factly, "The Akatsuki members chose who they want to help on their own. Individually, and as a whole."

"I wasn't glaring at you. I was simply admiring your split ends." The redheaded female rolled her eyes.

"I don't have split ends." Itachi frowned.

"Sure you don't."

"I take wonderful care of my hair."

"Of course you do. You're sure you're not a girl, hm?" Evelynn sat up indian style on his bed, and faced him. Her hands holding her feet as she leaned forward slightly, a playful grin on her face.

When Itachi had first met her he knew she would be nothing short of entertaining. When Evelynn first met Itachi.. Well, she hated his guts. Insisting he looked like a boring, overworked, house husband. Itachi had immediately punched her in the stomach. Evelynn kicked him in the face. They were only eight and ten at the time. Evelynn's opinion of him changed rather quickly.

As the years progressed the two of them grew closer. They ended up going to the same high school, which was when the differences between the two really started to show. Evelynn was quick tempered, and got into fights constantly. She had been suspended ten times before the first school year ended. She was a B and C average student, and maintained the grades effortlessly. She wasn't a favourite of many, if any, teachers, and was constantly caught bickering with them.

Itachi was the total opposite. He had only been in a total of three fights in his high school. (One, he is embarrassed to admit, was because he caught a guy openly gawking at Evelynn's chest. This was when she was just finally finishing up her 'developments'.) He got straight A's, participated in after school clubs, and was an all around favourite of the teachers. Even being an office aid in his senior year. He was much more patient, and rarely lost his cool. It made most of the female population swoon over him, and Evelynn to get into more fights. She had to protect her friend after all, right?!

Being two years older, Itachi finished school before Evelynn. Almost immediately he was enrolled into college, moved to the current two bedroom apartment, and was made to study the Uchiha company, inside and out. Not that he minded. He looked forward to the day he took over. Two years later, Evelynn showed up at his door, grinning, and invited herself in to live. Another thing Itachi really didn't mind. Of course, moving her in had it's down side. She was a neat freak, he didn't care so much, as long as everything was out of the way. She was a horrible cook, he could pass as a gourmet chef. She took the master bedroom... He let her, because she really does have a cute pout.

Now, here they were, three years living together. It surprised most people, as the two never came out as a couple. Well, that would be because Evelynn is too stubborn to admit she likes him, and Itachi is waiting patiently for her to admit such a thing. He could wait. He knew how she was, and if he confessed to her she would get confused. Then she would run away. He wouldn't allow that.

"Evelynn, don't you have anything better to do?" Itachi inquired, trying to keep the annoyance from lacing in his voice.

"Yes, actually. I'm going to meet up with Shoto." The young woman took the hint, and made her way out of his bedroom.

She knew, even Itachi had his limits. Honestly, she didn't even want to push those limits today. Considering just yesterday she **did** break the window. Heh. She the female grabbed her black messenger bag, slipped on a pair on converse, and made her way out the door. Eh, she was thirty minutes late getting to Shoto, anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Shoto Sharkey sat, if not slightly impatiently, in the booth at the cafe she was supposed to be meeting Evelynn. The nineteen year old woman knew it wasn't uncommon for her best friend to be late, but really this was ridiculous. It had been forty minutes so far, and if Evelynn wasn't here in another ten then Shoto would leave. As well as Shoto knew Evelynn, Evelynn knew Shoto. So, after another five minute wait the green eyed firecracker flew through the door.

"It's about time." Shoto snapped softly.

"Sorry, I was annoying Itachi about his split ends." Evelynn explained casually as she ordered a french vanilla cappuccino.

"Itachi doesn't have split ends?" Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"I know that." Evelynn grinned.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Shoto was sipping her coffee, black with only a small tea spoon of sugar. Evelynn studied her best friend of ten years. The young woman was the exact same height as Evelynn, and her skin was as pale and smooth as ivory. Her features were sharp, with high cheek bones, slight pointed chin, and a narrow nose. Her eyes, what most people were drawn to, were a sharp shade of ice blue, with a darker blue ring surrounding the iris. Evelynn swore she saw specks of white in them. She had midnight black hair, pin straight, that fell to her waist, and bangs that framed her beautiful face. The young woman had a slender figure, full breasts, and narrow hips. She was much more toned than Evelynn. A martial artist, and well known gun slinger.

Shoto was nothing short of an orphan. Her mother had left her and her father when Shoto was just six years old. When her father came home to find Shoto alone, and with a very short hair cut, he lost his mind. He took to drinking and gambling, and neglected Shoto. The girl, having to grow up fast at her young age, became distant. She focused only on her school work, and martial arts. Her father only kept paying for the lessons to keep Shoto busy, anyways. That was how she and Evelynn met.

When Shoto was nine, and Evelynn was eleven they met in a dojo. Shoto had already been coming to the dojo or two years. Evelynn was knew, but already had the basic skills down. The sensei partnered the two together. Evelynn, Shoto learned quickly, did not know how to keep her mouth shut. Not that she talked a lot, she was just very blunt. She noted to Shoto that she 'looked like someone died. Lighten up!' This caused Shoto to stop sparring, and directly punch Evelynn in the face. Evelynn retorted by grabbing Shoto's arm, wrapping it around the girls slender neck, and putting her in a head lock with her own arm. The raven headed girl was shocked, to say the least. Not long after, she started opening up to the red head.

At sixteen Shoto finally told Evelynn about her mother leaving, and her father neglecting her. When Evelynn learned about Shoto's living conditions she ran to her eldest brother, Raiden. At age sixteen Shoto moved into her own studio apartment, and took a job within the Crevan clan. They taught her to use a gun, and everyone quickly learned she was a prodigy with the weapon. Now, at age nineteen, Shoto was a long range assassin. Going to college for business and weaponry. She wanted to open her own gun shop. Often she told Evelynn she'd pay her back one day. Evelynn waved her off. 'How many times have you saved my life now?' She would question with a grin, and the subject would be dropped.

"So, when are you going to tell Itachi you like him?" Shoto asked casually as she glanced out the window. She smiled slightly seeing Evelynn's scowl out the corner of her eye.

"Why would I admit that? He has so many other women falling at his feet. What does he need me for?" Evelynn sneered.

Just a couple weeks ago she had walked in and heard some _unpleasant_ sounds coming from the Uchiha's room. Knowing what went down she promptly washed his sheets the next day. The heir simply shook his head at her. Evelynn wondered what she was missing.

"You're pretty dense, you know?" Shoto raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Itachi's only going to wait for you for so long."

"You're the dense one if you think he likes me." Evelynn retorted as she took a sip of her drink. "Have you heard from Mira lately?"

"She's dating that Akatsuki guy. Obito."

Evelynn choked on her drink.

"Mira?! Sweet, shy, doesn't look anyone in the eye, Mira?!"

"Yes, that one."

"With _Obito_?! Leader of Akatsuki, loud mouth, would kill anyone without a second thought, _Obitio__?!_" Evelynn was practically shrieking.

"Be quiet. People are staring." Shoto replied calmly. "Yes, they've been dating a couple weeks now."

Evelynn simply shook her head. Mira was their other best friend. The three have been inseparable for the past five years. There had been a raid at a warehouse in Shinobi territory. There was some new gun type coming out, and the Shinobi were the first to get them. Of course, the Uchiha couldn't allow that. So they sent Itachi, Evelynn, and Shoto to go investigate. Apparently it was a trap, but it wasn't set up by the Shinobi. Who set them up was still a mystery. Poor Mira just happened to get caught in the cross fire.

In a blaze of bullets, clashing knives, and fists Mira ended up getting shot. After the enemy retreated, and the trio were leaving the warehouse, Evelynn caught sight of a figure hunched over in the ally. At the time, Mira was only fifteen. A bullet had got lodged in her knee. Evelynn smiled saying she was lucky it didn't hit anything vital. Mira looked in fear, and Shoto smacked Evelynn across the back of her head. The three took Mira to Shoto's studio apartment, and Itachi treated her wound. Mira swore quietly she wouldn't say a thing.

A couple days after the incident, Evelynn did some investigating. Mira Moon was a fifteen year old student, who wanted to get into the medical field. Evelynn's green orbs shone with a plan, and she hunted the young woman down. After finding Mira, much to the young girls shock, Evelynn explained their 'family' was short on medics, and would be honoured if Mira took a position with them. Mira, being shy and often bullied, took the offer. She never had friends anyways, and this would be close enough for her.

Mira Moon was a beauty in her own right. She was short, only five foot two inches, and very thin. Her breasts were small, though well rounded. Her hair was long, to her hips, falling in waves. It was black, with naturally blue tips. This often surprised everyone when she told them. Her eyes were a soft brown with specks of gold, and a couple darker brown rings could be seen in her iris'. She often wore a pair of black framed glasses that had a blue tint to them. Mira was a music fan, and more often than not was seen with a pair of headphones around her neck. Currently, she was twenty years old, and in school to be a medic. She often got help and advice in her career from Uchiha's who were doctors or nurses themselves. She was often taken along on raids or assassinations, in case something went wrong, and someone got injured.

"So, when are you going to get a man, Shoto?" Evelynn inquired nonchalantly.

It was the raven haired woman's turn to sputter out her drink.

"Excuse me?" Shoto narrowed her eyes.

"You need to get laid." Evelynn replied bluntly.

"Shut up, Evelynn."

The red head merely grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke Uchiha was a heart throb, and everyone and their mother knew it. He had wild, spikey black hair, and bangs that frames his very defines face. Where Itachi was lithe, Sasuke's muscles were far more defined. The nineteen year old Uchiha's eyes were slightly darker than his brothers, and seemed to hold more intensity. He was slightly shorter than the oldest, standing at six feet and two inches. Currently, he was sitting beside his older brother, and they were intently watching the gaming screen.

"Sorry, little brother." The older Uchiha smirked as his character on the screen knocked out Sasuke's. Sasuke scowled.

"You bastard."

"Hn." Itachi smiled gently as he poked his younger brother in the forehead. Sasuke scowled, but you could tell it was forced, as he rubbed his forehead. "Would you like some tea?"

"Don't be so formal, Itachi. I'm your brother, not your guest." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Indeed. How has my little brother been, anyways?" Itachi inquired as he stood to go to the kitchen. Both knew they preferred coffee, so Itachi went about getting the coffee maker started.

"School is a bitch. Other than that, I can't complain. How are you and father getting along?"

"Same as always." Itachi rolled his eyes. The two took a seat at the dining room table as they waited for the coffee. "He's confident in my abilities, but he's worried I'll suddenly throw away the title of heir."

"Because of Evelynn?" Sasuke raised an eye brow. Itachi nodded. "Why does he even care? He married whoever he wanted."

"Yes, but mother was already part of the Uchiha clan. It's different when you start mixing clans, Sasuke."

"The Crevan's are practically part of out clan." Sasuke scowled.

He wasn't exactly Evelynn's best friend, but he liked the girl well enough. Besides, Itachi was basically in love with her. Though the younger Uchiha was much more brash than his older brother he wasn't stupid. If the redheaded whirlwind made his brother happy, then he should be allowed to marry her. Plain and simple.

"Besides, her whole family likes you, and mom likes her." Sasuke stated obviously.

"There's so much more to it you don't even know, little brother." Itachi smiled slightly. Everyone knew the two shared a deep bond. One that was completely, utterly unbreakable.

"Hn, I don't care to know it, either. Anyways, you called me over here for a reason, didn't you?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yes." Itachi nodded. He paused briefly, and then went to grab them each a cup of coffee. After he seated himself again he continued to speak. "There's a spy in our ranks. They're leaking deadly information. This could get dangerous."

"Like what kind of information?" Sasuke frowned.

"Like the plans to over throw Namikaze."

Sasuke choked.

"What?! I wasn't even aware we were..." Sasuke stopped as Itachi gave him a pointed look. "Ah, Father and the rest of the Uchiha want to. You don't."

"Nor Obito or Shisui." Itachi replied.

"Nor myself."

"That's not enough of us to stop them if they do try to attack."

"Who even gave them the idea?" Sasuke scowled into his coffee.

"I'm not sure, but this is incredibly dangerous thinking. Most won't make it out alive."

"What do we do then?"

"We wait, for now. I wanted to notify you, though. Before father got any ideas." Itachi replied bitterly.

"You know I got your back, bro." Sasuke smirked good naturedly at his brother.

"Of course." Itachi smirked back as he flicked the younger in his forehead.

Of course, Itachi was far more worried than he let on. A direct attack on Namikaze would result in a full blown war. Peace between the two mafia families was already shaky. A side from that, despite how much man power the Uchiha's did have, the Shinobi had more. There were so many different noble families that were part of the Shinobi, and the Uchiha's didn't know the secrets of all of them. In fact, the only ones they were familiar with were the Nara's and the Hyuuga's. Oh yes, Itachi understood all the risks. He only hoped his father would not be so naive.

**_Time skip!_**

Evelynn Crevan was no fool. When Fugaku Uchiha summoned her, and gave her a mission that not even Itachi was to know about, she knew something was up. Fugaku gave her many undercover missions, but never before did he specifically order her to not tell Itachi anything.

-_Flashback-_

_"Crevan." Fugaku spit her name out. Evelynn just rolled her eyes._

_"You called, Lord Uchiha?" Evelynn drawled out lazily._

_"Show respect to your elders, girl!" Fugaku snapped. Evelynn just wrinkled her nose. _

_"What's the mission, so we can escape each others presense." Evelynn demanded. She's pretty sure she saw his eye twitch._

_"I need you to infiltrate the Yamanaka manor. They have a hidden study that will hold their family history, backgrounds, and what their abilities are. Find this room, then report it to me it's exact location." Fugaku ordered._

_"Very well." Evelynn sighed. A simple infiltration. Whatever. Before she could turn to leave Fugaku spoke again._

_"Do not tell Itachi about this. Understood?" The old Uchiha growled out. _

_Evelynn glanced at him wearily, but gave a curt nod before taking her leave._

_-End Flashback-_

The young woman sighed wearily as she appraoched the apartment door. Why the hell does that old bat not want Itachi to know? Were the Yamanaka's that dangerous? Does he think Itachi would be upset by her being chose for the mission? No, that's too petty. Something else was going on. She'd figure it out, eventually. Making a mental note to bring up her suspisions about his father the red head put on a smile, and opened the apartment door.

Sasuke and Itachi looked up to see the grinning female walts through the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Itachi gave a light smile. Walking past the two raven heads she ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"How's it going, kiddo?" She hummed merrily.

"Don't call me that. You're only a couple years older than me." The young man replied with a scowl.

"You should watch making that face. It's bound to get stuck that way." The woman chided good naturedly as she waltzed down the hall to her room.

As soon as she entered she locked the door with a soft click. With another sigh she started to get ready for her mission. Rummaging through her closet she pulled out a pair of form fitting black pants, a long sleeved turtle neck shirt that also fit her snuggly. She threw the clothing on quickly, and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. After slipping on a pair of calf high black boots she went to her night stand to get the last part of her outfit. Opening the drawer she pulled out a plain white mask. She tied it to her hip for later, and grabbed a couple guns, holstering them on her belt. With a final look around she went to her window, and silently used to fire escape to make her way out.

* * *

Back in the dining room Itachi was glaring at Evelynn's bedroom door. Sasuke watched in mild amusement. His older brother might scowl from time to time, but hardly does he ever directly glare at someone.. Or in this case _something_.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Evelynn's going on a mission.." Itachi murmured.

"How do you know?"

"The only time she locks her door is when she's preparing for a mission."

"So...?"

"She never goes without telling me."

"Perhaps she was ordered not to this time?" Sasuke looked towards the bedroom door as well.

"I intend to find out." Itachi growled softly as he stood and made his way to the apartment door. "Are you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss what's about to happen for the world." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed his jacket.

The Uchiha brothers hastily made their way to Itachi's car. Sasuke knew a confrontation with their father wouldn't end well. The man was made of stone. Still, Itachi was just as stronger, if not stronger, than their father by now. If Itachi wanted answers, he would get them. Besides, Sasuke was rather curious himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Raiden Crevan, age twenty-nine, groaned as the banging on his door continued. So far who ever it was had been banging on his apartment door for ten minutes. Literally. Ten damn minutes. Couldn't they take the hint? With a sigh the eldest Crevan brother rolled off his couch and headed to the door. Upon opening it he raised a deep red eyebrow.

"Itachi?" Raiden stood back to let Itachi and Sasuke in.

Raiden, Evelynn's eldest brother, was actually the oldest of five. He had unruly dark red hair, quite a few shades darker than Evelynn. His eyes were a much lighter green, but his skin was the same pale white as hers. He stood at six feet, three inches. He was often considered the 'leader' when the five Crevan sibilings were called for a mission together. He was the most composed, and took the role as eldest very seriously. Despite being rather laid back, he was also very protective. He had even threatened Itachi when he found out his sister moved in with him. The guy had guts, to say the least.

"Raiden, I have a bit of a missiob for you." Itachi stated bluntly.

"Evelynn's rubbing off on you." Raiden observed, mildly amused. "What is it?"

"I plan on confronting my father tonight, for the title as heir."

"Oh, fuck.." Raiden swore. Itachi sent him a humoured glance.

"Indeed."

"You want me as back up?"

"Correct."

"Am I not the most obvious choice, though?"

"Of course. Which is all the more reason they won't suspect you helping me."

"That's still pretty risky. It's my head they'll take if we fail."

"We won't."

"Of course not.." Raiden sighed. "Well, let me get ready."

The redheaded male disappeared into his bedroom. Itachi and Sasuke took a seat on his couch to wait. There were two ways to take the title as heir in the Uchiha clan. Either the leader dies of natural causes, and the rightful heir takes over.. Or the next in line kills the current leader, and takes over by force. Itachi was completely willing to do the latter, if only to keep the peace, and keep Evelynn safe.

Moments later Raiden emerged. He sported a black no-sleeve vest that zipped up the front, with a hood. Black cargo pants with a grey camouflage design, that were tucked into a pait of black boots. He had a belt that sported a gun and a seven inch knife. On his hands were a pair of finger-less gloves, that had what looked like a razor blade attached to the knuckles. It was no secret to the Uchiha brothers that there were multiple other blades hidden in his pockets and boot. How the hell the Crevan's even moved around with all the weapons that weighed on them was a mystery.

"Well, let's get going." Raiden shrugged, as if reading their minds, and started making his way out the door.

Itachi gave a smirk, and Sasuke chuckled softly as they followed the older man out. He'd never admit it, but Itachi was nervous. Nonetheless, he had been training his whole life for things like this. He would not fail. He couldn't.

* * *

Evelynn moved swiftly through the dark mansion. Damn, how many rooms did one family need? According to her information there were only three people living in the home. So far she had been to five different studies. FIVE! Yet, a secret study couldn't be found. She had also tried the kitchen, the dining room, the library, and the family room. She almost dare not check the bedrooms, but she had a mission. Her options were getting slim.

Suddenly, the floor creaked behind her. The redheaded woman froze, and slunk silently into a corner. She was not ordered to kill, and she would not do so if she could avoid it. That would do nothing but start a war. Especially if they knew for a fact it was a Crevan who committed the crime.

"I know you're their."

The voice was feminine. Possibly still adolescent. Evelynn frowned to herself. She would have to tread carefully. At this point, it would be simpler to just reveal herself. So, slowly, the redhead stepped from the shadows. Hands in the air, and stood in front of the young girl. She was pretty. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin. She reminded Evelynn of a doll.

"I don't mean any harm." Evelynn stated before the girl could speak.

"If that's the case, why are you breaking into my house?" The girl snapped. Evelynn's eyes darted to her hand. A gun. Damn.

"As I said, I meant no harm."

"Give me your name!"

"I can't do that, my apologies."

With that Evelynn turned to flee. The girl wasn't experienced, at least Evelynn assumed so. There was the sound of a gunshot. Evelynn winced as the bullet grazed her shin.

"Fuck!" Evelynn turned, aimed her gun, and shot the blonde girl in the shoulder.

The girl cried out in pain, and dropped her gun.

"Ino!" Multiple voices and foot steps could be heard.

"God dammit." Evelynn muttered.

Without a second thought she turned, and fled down the hall. She moved as swiftly as she could, limping slightly. As Evelynn escaped out a window another shot was heard. She cried out as the bullet once again just grazed. This time her shoulder.

"Fucking stupid fucks!" Evelynn whispered harshly to herself.

Luckily, she managed to get out of Shinobi territory. Her shoulder and leg throbbed with pain as she limped down the alley ways. This was the first mission in a long time that she failed. With a groan Evelynn slumped down against a wall. She knew she had to get her wounds treated soon, before they got infected or something. For now, she had to rest. Never before had she ran so fast.. Okay, that was a lie. Still, it took a lot to run that fast. Slowly, she let her eyes slipped closed. Her last thought being that she hated Yamanaka's.

* * *

Fugaku looked almost amused as he looked towards his two sons. The elder man was seated at the end of a long table. In a room that often held meetings or conferences. Itachi eyed his father cooly. Such an amused look was an insult to him, and Itachi knew his father was forcing it for that reason alone. Sasuke's eyes darted to his brother, before resting on his father again. He also knew the insult. His father had given it to him many times before.

"So, you wish to take the title of clan head now?" Fugaku asked in a mocking tone.

"I won't repeat myself." Itachi replied smoothly. Fugaku frowned. To have a question dismissed in such a way was another type of insult. A much more blunt one, at that. His eldest son was getting far too bold.

"Don't be foolish. You aren't prepared."

"More prepared than you think, father."

"I will not stand down."

"I wasn't planning for you to do so."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed. In the shadows were about five of his men, waiting to strike should they need to. In his own lap was a pistol. One he wouldn't hesitate to use, not even on his own sons.

"Itachi, you had better think this through. Honestly, what would your mother think?" Fugaku asked in a taunting manner.

"I'm sure mother would understand." Itachi replied calmly.

Fugaku's eyes narrowed again as his eldest pulled out a .45, and pointed it directly at his chest. After a moment the Uchiha leader started to panic. Why didn't her hear the cocking of any other guns. His eyes darted around quickly one time.

"I had help, if that's what you're wondering, father." Itachi explained quietly.

"The Crevan's, I presume?" Fugaku growled out.

As if on cue two figures stepped from the shadows. Raiden being on of them, now dawned the same white mask as Evelynn. Beside him was the second oldest; Hizroshin. The second Crevan brother had spiky red hair that reached just below his shoulders. Under his white mask was a pair of dark green eyes that matched Evelynn's. He wores the same cargo pants and boots as Raiden, but his top was a form fitted, short sleeved, dark grey shirt. On his hands were a pair of finger-less gloves, with spikes attached to the knuckles. He was slightly more muscular than Raiden, and stood a little taller. Unlike the other Crevan sibilings, his skin was a light honey colour.

"I should have guessed." Fugaku sighed.

Before anyone could blink Fugaku had the pistol aim and fired at Itachi. The Uchiha heir dropped to the ground, the bullet only grazing his cheek. He took aim and fired twice at his father. The elder over turned a metal table, ad ducked behind it. Only of the bullets having lodged itself into his upper arm. The older man let out a hiss of pain, and fired from around the corner of the table. Itachi dodged, and fired again. The bullet went through the table, and all was silent. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed in anticipation.

"Would you like me to investigate?" Hizroshin asked.

For an answer Fugaku fired another shot. Taking Itachi by surprise, he ended up with a bullet in his side.

"Itachi!" Sasuke pulled his own firearm out.

"No, I must be the one to do this!" Itachi snapped.

Sasuke looked torn for a moment, but nodded while lowering his weapon. Itachi once again fired three rounds at the table. There really hadn't been an escape for Fugaku anyways, and he had only gotten one lucky shot. Once again silence rang through the room. Slowly, Itachi limped towards the table. Using the hand on his good side, he pulled the table a side, wincing from the strain it took. Two of the bullets shot through Fugaku. He was dead.

"N-now what?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Get the Akatsuki in here to clean up." Itachi spoke softly.

Before he could utter another word, he fell forward. Raiden rushed forward, and caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Will do, boss. Will do." Raiden murmured softly. "Let's get Itachi cleaned up as well."

"Aye."

Sasuke moved towards Raiden to help his brother. Hizroshin, taking it as his que to leave, swiftly went out the door to contact the Akatsuki. They all knew why Itachi had to do this. They just hoped it wasn't too late, and that Evelynn didn't get caught on the mission Fugaku sent her on. If she was, and they figured out who she was, it would mean war. Despite the change in clan leadership.

"I'm telling you! There was no mistaking that red hair!" Inoichi shouted. "It was a Crevan! Evelynn Crevan no doubt. She's the only female of her siblings!"

"I'll do an investigation of the Crevan's, Inoichi. I just don't want to go accusing someone too soon." Minato explained calmly to the livid man.

"My daughter was shot!"

"I understand. As I said, we WILL do an investigation. I can't just call Evelynn in here, and investigate her, though. If she IS innocent, then that would be an insult. You know how close she is with Itachi, next in line for the Uchiha clan. If we insult her, and he gets agitated, it could lead to war." Minato explained as patiently as he could. Inoichi paused for a moment, then sighed.

"Very well then." Inoichi bowed respectfully, and then took his leave.

Minato sighed whilst rubbing his temple. He looked over the incident report again. It certainly seemed like it was a Crevan. The red hair, and the hesitance to use a gun pointed to that fact very plainly. Still, Minato was never one to jump to conclusions. He picked up his phone, and waited as it rang.

"Hello, this is Minato Namikaze. Yes. Of course. Yes. Listen, I just need you to send me a Sabaku. Yes, Gaara will do. Indeed. Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, only to snap them back shut. The room he was in was a blinding white. Certainly, they didn't take him to a hospital. The only other place he could think of was Mira's medical ward. With a soft groan he attempted to open his eyes again. His vision blurred momentarily, but as it cleared he took in the surroundings. He was on a rather comfortable white cot, on his left was a feeding tray, and on his right were a couple of chairs. Considering there were no windows he knew for a fact he was in Mira's care. Good.

The Uchiha attempted to sit up, and winced slightly at the pain in his side. Looking down he saw his entire middle wrapped in a bandage. Upon further inspection he saw he only had a simple gauze bandage on his cheek. Other than that, he was unharmed. Though perhaps rather hungry. On that thought, he wondered where everyone was.

As if on cue Obito threw open the door, and strolled into the room at a nonchalant pace.

"How's it going little cousin?" Obito grinned.

"I'm just wonderful." Itachi replied dryly. His eyes flickered from Obito, to the young woman who followed him in.

"How a-are you, Itachi? Is the pain s-still bad?" Mira asked gently, a shy smile playing on her face.

"Not really. Thank you, Mira. You truly do have an angles touch." Itachi complimented with a gentle smile of his own.

"You flirting with my girl, 'Tachi?" Obito raised a teasin eyebrow.

"Of course. All the ladies love me, after all."

Obito let out a rather unflattering snort.

"Has Evelynn been by to see me?" Itachi inquired once Obito got control of himself.

"Eh? No, man. Actually, I don't think anyone's seen her since she was assigned the mission." Obito frowned at the realization.

"What?" Was Itachi's intelligent reply.

"Ah, let me get someone to investigate. You trust Kisame, yeah?" Obito offered. "I'm sure you'd do it yourself, but with your condition and all..."

"It's fine." Itachi cut him off sharply. His eyes losing focusing as he went deep into thought.

"Alright then. Take care of him, Mira." Obito gave the young woman a brief kiss on the forehead, causing her to blush and nod, and then made his way out to find Kisame.

"She'll be o-okay, Itachi. You know how Evelynn is." Mira assured him.

"Of course." Itachi said absently before giving her a half hearted smile.

* * *

Evelynn slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. Now, this wouldn't have surprised her, if she had not been on a rather soft bed. She fell asleep in an alley. What the fuck was she doing here? Sitting up slowly she took note that the pain in her shoulder and her shin wasn't too bad. This was good. She could make a pretty easy escape.

"If you're thinking about escaping, don't bother." A raspy voice spoke softly. Evelynn jerked towards the unknown voice.

"Who the hell are you?!" The young woman snapped.

"Gaara Sabaku. I just need to ask you a few questions."

The kidnapper, as Evelynn called him, stepped forward for her to see him. Her had blood red hair, pale skin, and aquamarine eyes that had dark circles around him. Evelynn could assess that he was only about eighteen, five feet eleven inches, and didn't sleep much. While he didn't look muscular the way he held himself told her that he could pack a punch. Honestly, she didn't really want to find out. Regardless, her heart raced at the thought of him asking her anything. Was she suspected of being the one who broke into the Yamanaka manor?

"Well then ask them so I can go." Evelynn snapped.

"Very well." Gaara replied soft. He sat beside the bed, and studied her intently. Despite her nerves, Evelynn didn't waver. "Do you know Ino Yamanaka?"

"No."

"Do you know of the Yamanaka's at all?"

"All I know is that they're some clan that works for Namikaze." Evelynn replied impatiently.

"How do you know this?"

"How does anyone know that?"

"Fair enough. What were you doing shot in an alley?"

Evelynn almost froze, but caught herself.

"I got into a fight, probably."

"With who?"

"That's my own business."

"Did you know Ino Yamanaka got shot last night? And that she shot someone as well. In fact, I was informed that the assaliant got away with only two wounds." Gaara explained patiently.

"I just told you, I don't know who Ino Yamanka is. How would I know she got shot last night?" Evelynn retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"I see.. Do you have an alibi for your whereabouts last night?"

"Are you a cop?"

"Not at all."

"You sound like a cop."

"I can assure you I'm not."

"Then can I leave, please? I'm hungry, tired, and slightly sore." Evelynn glared at the male.

Gaara looked her over slowly. There really wasn't much he could report. The fact she had two wounds could just merely be coincidence. After all, the Crevan's were known for taking countless missions. It could have simply been another assignment. Besides, she wasn't anywhere en-route to the Yamanaka's. Gaara let out a sigh.

"Very well. Please, take care."

"Indeed." Evelynn drawled as she climbed off the bed.

Gaara handed her her clothes, and quick as a wink she was dressed and gone. Silently, the redheaded male made a note to keep an eye on Evelynn Crevan.

* * *

Two days later Itachi sat in his apartment near the large front window. There still hadn't been any sign of Evelynn. He, along with everyone else, was worried sick. Shoto called every few hours to see if there was any news, and even stopped by twice the other day. Mira called a couple times, and Evelynn's brothers, all four of them, wouldn't stop calling his phone. Every. Ten. Minutes. Itachi was annoyed, worried, and stressed. Not only was Evelynn missing, but he had now taken over as leader of the Uchiha clan. So his phone was also going off for meetings, conferences, and men calling to see if they can marry their daughters off to him. He was fairly disgusted by that last one. With a sigh he slammed his head against the table he was sitting at.

"That'll give you brain damage." A tired voice noted with amusement.

Itachi's head shot up, and his eyes widened. He hadn't even heard the door, but there she was. Evelynn stood before him in her mission outfit. Looking tired, and slightly banged up.

"You look horrible." Itachi sighed.

"Thanks, jerk."

Before she could take another breath Itachi was out of his seat, and she was crushed against him.

"Itachi?!"

"What happened?"

"Ah, I'm not really supposed..."

"I killed my father."

"What?!"

"I killed him. Fugaku. I demand to know what your mission was, as rightful leader of the Uchiha clan."

"What the fuck, Itachi?! How can you say that so calmly?!" Evelynn shoved him back, and stared at him in disbelief.

"You almost sound like you were a fan of him." Itachi remarked dryly.

"You know as well as anyone else I wasn't, but he was still your father, dammit!" Evelynn snapped. Her green eyes were a blaze.

"He wasn't important.." Itachi replied calmly.

"What the.. Itachi?! Snap out of it."

"There's nothing to 'snap out of'. I needed the title as leader. Fugaku was letting things get out of hand."

"So you just kill your own _father_ in cold blood?" Evelynn hissed out.

"Yes."

Itachi stated it so simply. So bluntly.. She didn't know what took over, but she slapped him. Hard. Itachi felt the sting as his face was forced to the left.

"Heartless bastard." Evelynn growled out.

Without another word she spun on her heel, and exited the apartment. Itachi wasn't worried. She was just going to one of her brothers houses. She would come around, he knew that. She had never seen him grieve before. So it was only expected that she would have this reaction. Still, Itachi couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his heart. Almost as if his body was on autopilot, he made a phone call.

* * *

Shoto had been worried sick, but when she received the call from Raiden that Evelynn was safe, but pissed off at Itachi, she was happy. She let out a sigh of relief as she hung up the phone. She glanced at the clock, and noted she was going to be late for class. Jumping up from her couch she grabbed her dark blue messenger bag, and ran out the door. No sooner had she done that she collided in with someone.

"Watch where you're going!" A deep voice snapped. Shoto snapped her head up in rage, but froze quickly.

Standing before her was a man, about her age, with unruly black hair, onxy eyes, and fair skin. His face was nicely defined, and Shoto could make out his muscular build under his clothes. An Uchiha, no doubt.

"Don't be rude." Was Shoto's icy reply. He was handsome, yes. But she wouldn't put up with anyone's shit.

"Says the one running into people?" The male tilted his eye, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to continue to act like a child? Or are you going to be a gentleman, and help me up?" Shoto asked calmly. The man blinked in surprise, then gave a small smirk as he held a hand out to her.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Shoto Sharkey."

"You're heading to class?"

"Indeed. It's a metals class."

"Hn, I'm heading to business financing. I'll walk with you."

Shoto simply gave a nod as the Uchiha fell into step beside her. The walk was quiet, but comfortable. As she reached her class Shoto handed him a card.

"Don't hesitate." Was all she said as she slipped into the classroom.

Sasuke looked down at the card. It was a business card with her name, cell phone number, and apartment phone number. He smirked to himself, and started making his way off campus. Heh, good thing he pretended to have class today.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Just to clarify the relationships right now; Obito and Mira have been dating about a month now. Shoto and Sasuke have just met. Itachi and Evelynn.. Well, they just can't seem to get their shit together. They want each other, but Evelynn is scared to fall in love, and Itachi is scared of chasing Evelynn away if he makes a move. I just thought I'd add this, as to explain why this chapter went the way it did. Without further adue, here is chapter seven!**

* * *

Normally, when Evelynn did not speak to Itachi for a week that meant she would be away, staying at one of her brothers for a month. So the leader of the Uchiha clan did not understand why he was standing naked, with only his sheet wrapped around his visabally hard shaft, holding onto Evelynn's arm in the living room, and gaping like a fish trying to speak. The redhead herself did not understand why she was letting him keep her there as she recalled the sight she just walked into.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Evelynn hesitantly pushed open the door to her apartment. After a long conversation with her youngest older brother, Kaiden, she had finally come to her senses. As Kaiden said; She did not know how the Uchiha grieved, and perhaps she should go talk to him. After all, he needed her support right now, and they WERE best friends. Reluctantly, Evelynn agreed, and made her way to the pent house she shared with Itachi._

_As the door swung open Evelynn froze. There was a woman exiting the kitchen. Now, that didn't bother Evelynn so much. She had met bedmates of Itachi's before. (And kindly kicked their asses out the door.) Yet, this woman was VERY different from the others. THIS woman had red hair, though it was obviously dyed and was much darker than Evelynn's, that only went just past her shoulders, and blue-green eyes. She had a tan, which Evelynn could tell was obviously from a tanning booth, not the sun. What pissed Evelynn off is it seemed Itachi was trying to replace her.. Only with a better version of herself._

_"Who are you?" The woman inqured sweetly. Far too sweetly for Evelynn's liking. The glint in the woman's eyes told Evelynn she knew exactly who she was, anyways._

_"Evelynn Crevan." She bit out. She clenched her jaw, trying to keep her temper under control. The last whore.. Ahem, bedmate, Evelynn kicked out caused Itachi not to speak to her for two months. "Who are you, and why the fuck are you in my apartment?"_

_"Oh, I'm Kira. I'm surprised Itachi didn't mention me." Kira smiled that fake innocent smile again. Her teeth were pearly white, and straight as an arrow. She made Evelynn want to be sick._

_"Okay.. Why the fuck are you in my apartment?" Evelynn snarled._

_"Oh my, well, you see.." The woman paused with a giggle. "Itachi needed some 'comfort', and called me to some over."_

_"Comfort?" Evelynn inquired. Momentarily forgetting her rage._

_"Well, his father did pass away. Poor dear. Itachi's just distraught over it. Told me it was a drive by shooting. Surely he told you?" The woman asked in that false sweetness._

_"Of course." Evelynn muttered, gritting her teeth again._

_Without another word the woman simply smiled again, and made her way into Itachi's room with the beer she collected from the refrigerator. Evelynn just stood there. Stunned. The nerve of that.. Oh! Cautiously, she made her way towards Itachi's room. Pausing outside to see if they were talking._

_"Itachi." Kira purred as she straddled the Uchiha's hips. _

_"Hn." Itachi was sitting up against the head board sipping the beer. Kira smiled a sweetly seductive smile._

_"It's okay. You can take comfort in me." Kira murmured as she slid down onto his member._

_Itachi grunted softly as she started to ride up and down on him. Kira moaned softly, and Evelynn swore Itachi looked pleased. Ah, there's that queasy feeling again._

_"Bitch." Evelynn murmured before turning away from the door. _

_She strode into her room, and grabbed a bag she kept packed, in case she was called suddenly on a traveling mission. If Itachi wanted Kira, that was fine. She kept thinking to herself. It's not like she made her own feelings clear, and obviously Kira was much more his type. She'd probably be the perfect house wife. No scars blemished her perfect skin. She probably wanted lots of children. She obviously knew what she was doing in bed. Not that Evelynn was a virgin, but she was obviously no where near as experienced as Kira._

_Itachi had heard Evelynn, just barely, and saw her rush past his door to her own room. Before Kira could blink he had he shoved off him. He wrapped his sheet around him, and started towards his door. Evelynn flew by him towards the apartment door, not even glancing his way. Itachi followed, and grabbed her arm just as they reached the living room. Evelynn's head whipped around, and Itachi couldn't help but flinch at her watery glare. Tears.. Evelynn Crevan had tears in her eyes, and it was all his damn fault... And he knew it._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"I pretend she's you!" Itachi suddenly blurted out.

Evelynn blinked once. Then twice. Suddenly, her travel bag connected with his face. Itachi winced as the zipper cut his lip. He forgot how strong she was. No doubt half his face would be bruised within the hour.

"Pretend she's me?!" Evelynn screamed. "You.. YOU! You go around, sleeping with floozies, and pretend their me?!"

"I.." Itachi didn't get to finish.

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE SOME SORT OF SICK COMPLIMENT?! DO I LOOK LIKE A WHORE TO YOU, ITACHI?! IS THAT WHAT I REMIND YOU OFF?!" Evelynn was practically pulling her hair out. Her travel bag forgotten on the floor.

"Evelynn, please.." Itachi tried again. Only to be interrupted by Kira this time.

"Is it true, Itachi?" The woman sniffed pitifully. "You.. You pretend I'm her? I thought you l-loved me?"

"Of course not." Itachi said absent mindedly.

That was all it took for Kira to burst out in tears. Sobbing pathetically against the hallway wall. The woman looked up, saw a picture of Evelynn and Itachi together when they were teenagers, grabbed it, and threw it against the floor. Causing the glass to shatter, and the frame to fall apart.

Itachi snapped.

He let go of Evelynn, and ran to his room. Both women stared at him in surprise. What the..? Their unspoken questions were answered when he walked out in a pair of black sweat pants, and a bundle of clothing in his arms. They could both tell he was seething with rage. Approaching Kira he grabbed her arm, shoved her clothes into her arms, and none too gently yanked her to the door.

"Do not EVER destroy something of Evelynn's and mine. Understand?" He demanded before shoving her out the door. After slamming said door shut he slowly turned to Evelynn.

Now, Evelynn wasn't scared of many things, but when Itachi lost his temper she KNEW to be scared. As tough as she was Itachi was stronger, and she knew it. She trembled slightly. After realizing she was shaking she quickly snapped out of it, and her eyes flashed dangerously again.

"Don't look at me like that,Itachi!" She snapped.

Itachi simply started walking towards her. Every step he took, she took a step back. Until she hit the arm of the couch, and went tumbling backwards onto it. Itachi took the opportunity, and pinned her down.

"Get off!"

"No. You listen to me." Itachi spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "I have put up with you for thirteen years, and I have loved you for six of them. Everyone knows this. Even you, and don't you try to play dumb! Six years I have waited for you. Terrified that if I actually tell you how I feel that you'll up and run away. I'm tired of waiting, Evelynn. A man only has so much patience, and you are wearing mine thin. I am going to let you up. If you do chose to leave, do NOT come back. If you wish to stay, then you may sort out your feelings in YOUR room. Am I clear?"

Evelynn froze. He said it.. God dammit he said it! She weighed her options. She could leave, and try to beg to come back later. She never was one to grovel though, not even to Itachi. Staying would be a safe bet, but then she'd have to see him every. Single. Day. Until she sorted out her feelings.

"Well?!" Itachi snapped. Evelynn flinched, and for a moment he felt guilty.

"I.. L-let me up, Itachi." Evelynn demanded softly.

He complied. Taking a step away from the couch he watched as Evelynn stood up. Slowly she walked to her travel bag, and picked up it. She looked over at him opening her mouth, and then closing it again. Quietly, she made her way to her room. Itachi let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. She stayed. That alone was progress. Just a baby step, but a step nonetheless. With a tired sigh the raven haired man made his way to his room. He made a mental note to burn the sheets he has, and but new ones. That would definitely please Evelynn.

The broken picture lay forgotten on the ground, for the moment. It was taken six years ago, when Evelynn was fifteen, and he was seventeen. It was the day he realized he was in love with her. The picture showed them standing in the mall. Evelynn's arm was around his waist, and his was over her shoulders. Evelynn was grinning at the camera, making a peace sign, and winking. Itachi was simply staring at her, a soft smile on his face, and his eyes glowing with affection. Evelynn never saw the look in his eyes. Not for another three years, anyways.

* * *

It was three days later, at one in the morning, that Evelynn crawled into Itachi's bed. He was laying on his stomach, facing away from the door. As she slipped into his bed she rested a hand between his shoulder blades. A silent request to not move. Itachi complied, and waited patiently for her to start speaking.

"You yelled at me." The childish words tumbled out of Evelynn's mouth.

"You hit me in the face." Itachi responded coolly.

"I'm sorry.."

"I know."

"Itachi.. Why.." Evelynn paused. Itachi turned his head ever so slightly so he could hear her better. "Why did you say you pretend she's me?"

Itachi let out a sigh, and closed his eyes. He remembered the first time he started this sick cycle. Choosing women that had physical qualities that reminded him of Evelynn, and taking them to bed to pretend they were her. It started with simple things. One woman had the same high cheek bones, another had green eyes similar to hers, and other just had the same hair length. Then, there was Kira...

"It was a time when I needed the most comfort, and you weren't there." Itachi explained quietly. There was no bitterness in his voice, and that alone told Evelynn he forgave her. "Besides, I am a grown man, and I have.. Physical needs. I simply decided that until you were ready I'd take to bed women with.. Similar qualities as yourself."

"Did you love any of them?" Evelynn asked timidly. Itachi smirked at her tone.

"No."

Evelynn let out a sigh of relief. Slowly she removed her hand from his back. Itachi took it as his cue to roll over. Catching sight of Evelynn getting out of his bed, he quickly grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her against him. Evelynn let out a soft squeak, one that she hopes to hell he didn't hear. His deep, soft chuckle was answer enough, and she scowled.

"Stay with me tonight." Itachi demanded more than asked.

"Alright. Just don't try anything!"

"You know I won't." Itachi raised an eyebrow in amusement as he looked down at her. Evelynn took note of his busted lip, and the bruise that covered his cheek and around his eye.

"Sorry about your face." Evelynn grinned sheepishly.

"Hn, you should be." Itachi grumbled as he buried his face into her hair.

"Itachi.." Evelynn paused. "Itachi, I just need a little longer.. Will you wait for me?"

When she didn't get a response right away she made herself comfortable enough to sleep. She almost, _almost_ didn't catch the breathy reply.

_"Always."_


	8. Chapter 8

When two weeks passed, and Shoto didn't hear from Sasuke, it didn't really bother her. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself as she made her way to the mission's room. The raven haired woman was clad in a pair of black shorts, knee high black boots, and a black mid-drift shirt with the sleeves stopping at her elbows. Across her chest was a strap that contained multiple cases of bullets, and on her back was strapped an ak-47. Resting on her hips, in their holsters, were 9mm pistol's, and on her left thigh was a .45. Inside her boots were tiny sebon needles she could use if she ran out of ammo. How the hell she moved quietly with all her weaponry was another mystery.

Shoto pushed the large double doors open, and stepped into the dimly lit room. Inside was only a desk, and three chairs. Itachi was seated behind the desk, and looked rather tired. Half sitting on the desk to Itachi's right was Sasuke. Shoto's brow furrowed in confusion. Regardless, she cleared her throat softly, and gave a curt bow.

"You summoned me?" She asked in a soft but cool tone.

"Shoto, yes." Itachi dropped the paper he was studying, and looked up at the young woman. "You and Sasuke both, actually. There's rumours going around that one of our warehouses is going to get raided by the Sabaku's. I want you two to keep watch tonight."

Shoto raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She never got called as a look out. Assassinations, or coming in as back up when there was a raid were her specialties. Shoto looked to Sasuke, but he had a bored, if not indifferent, look on his face.

"Is that all?" Shoto asked.

"Hn, yes. Is there an issue?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. Shoto was never defiant, and rarely talked back to her superiors.

"Of course not, Lord Uchiha."

There was a hint of sarcasm laced in her tone, but Itachi chose to ignore it. Sasuke rose from where he was on the desk, and moved past Shoto to the door.

"Let's get going. It's best not to waste any time." The younger Uchiha drawled.

Itachi swore he saw Shoto's left eyebrow twitch.

Turning swiftly on her heels she followed Sasuke out that door, and probably closed it a little too hard. Itachi just smirked. His little brother sure had a funny way of doing things.

* * *

A few hours into their watch, and Shoto was growing bored. So, she took to polishing her guns. After all, she had nothing better to do. A couple times she tried to lure Sasuke into conversation. By the time he gave his third blunt reply Shoto got sick of it. Instead, she decided to take to making her guns look brand new.

"Do you always just carry polish on you?" Sasuke suddenly asked. He was eyeing Shoto with, what she assumed, a bored expression.

"And if I did?"

"That's odd."

"So is your duck-butt hair."

"Watch it!" Sasuke snapped.

The younger Uchiha was very confused. Just two weeks ago Shoto was flirting with him easily. Now, it's like she despised his presence. Sasuke furrowed his brow in thought. Maybe his brother was right, and he should take some communication classes.

A few more minutes passed, and the two glared at each other. Suddenly, towards the back of the warehouse was a scrapping sound. Both their heads shot up towards the noise. They shared another brief glare before slinking away to find hiding spots. Shoto took cover behind a thick metal post. Sasuke hid behind a wall of wooden crates that carried dynamite.

"Jackpot!" They heard a male voice whisper in excitement.

"Be quiet, Kankuro! There might be lookouts here." A female voice hissed just as quietly.

"Oh, shut up, Temari. There wasn't even any hints that we would be here tonight." Kankuro responded.

The man, looking to be about Itachi's age, started rummaging through a couple crates. A woman a couple years older than him was wearily eying what appeared to be a vacant warehouse.

"Well, they were right. It's nothing but explosives." Kankuro muttered.

"Good. Take a sample, and then let's get out of here." Temari responded.

Shoto's ice blue eyes narrowed. Removing a pistol she took aim, and fired at Kankuro's ankle. She couldn't help but smirk as she hit the target at just the right place. Not hitting any vitals, but enough damage to where he'd have a hard time escaping. They heard Temari swear, and Kankuro cry out. Pulling out their own weapons, and looking around the room in a calm frenzy. Sasuke chose now to step out.

"Who are you, and why are you in Uchiha territory?" He demanded. Shoto couldn't help but note the arrogance in his voice.

"I suppose we could ask you the same." Kankuro hissed, trying to keep pressure off his injured ankle. Temari had removed her own handgun, and was aiming at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Was all Sasuke said.

Temari didn't hesitate to shoot. Sasuke ducked and rolled to the left, the bullet only grazing his upper arm. As he landed in a crouched position he took out a small dagger, and threw it with well practiced precision at Temari. The young woman ducked behind a crate to dodge. Once she was hidden she took the opportunity to fire again from around the crate. Sasuke rolled to the right this time, barely managing to dodge the shot.

Shoto frowned slightly. He was a good fighter, no doubt. He managed to keep his eyes on both opponents, and was using defense to spot their strengths and weaknesses before he attacked. Still, Shoto was growing restless. Silently, she slipped from behind the metal pole, using more of the gigantic crates as cover, as she moved towards Kankuro.

Temari's eyes narrowed. She knew the Uchiha's were skilled, but the gunshot hadn't even come from his direction. He had to have an accomplice, right? Still, she couldn't hear anyone else, and no one had made their presence known. Soon, she got her answer.

"Get off me, bitch!" Kankuro snapped.

Sasuke and Temari looked over at him. Shoto had him by his hair, her foot crushing his injured ankle, and a gun pointed at the back of his head. Sasuke couldn't stop the smirk that slid on his face. Shoto took note, and was momentarily pleased with herself. Until she remembered that this is the asshole that didn't call her, and the feeling faded quickly.

"We want answers, and we want them now. Unless, of course, you wish for something to happen to your brother." Sasuke spoke up.

Temari let out a soft growl. That had them cornered. Why the fuck didn't they think to bring more back up? They didn't take the extra precaution, and now her brothers life was at stake. Damn it all. With a glare on her face Temari stood from behind the crate, tossed her weapon to the ground, and put her hands in the air.

"Ask whatever you want. Just promise to let my brother go." Was her demand.

"Very well." Sasuke drawled. "Who are you two, and why are you here? Simple questions, I want simple answers."

"I'm Temari Sabaku, and he's Kankuro Subaku, of the desert clan. We're here on a retrieval mission, for samples of the new explosives that were said to be housed here."

"Who sent you?"

"I cannot disclose such information."

"Then we cannot let your brother live." Sasuke cocked his head slightly to the right. Temari grit her teeth in frustration.

"We were sent by a man named Madara. He contacted Namikaze, and told him the Uchiha were hiding newly designed explosives in a warehouse, and that the Uchiha were planning on using it on the Shinobi." Temari bit out.

"Madara?" Sasuke frowned, as if the name was familiar.

"That's correct." Temari gave an affirmative nod.

"Very well.." Sasuke paused before turning to Shoto. "Go ahead, and let him go."

Shoto raised an eyebrow but complied. As she let go of his head, with a slight push forward, she removed her other pistol, and kept both aimed at Temari and Kankuro. Temari wasted no time in running over to her brother, helping him stand up.

"Get out. Now. Before we're forced to dispose of you." Sasuke growled quietly.

Not being needed told twice, Temari helped her little brother limp to the exit. She gave one more brief glance behind her, and then left the warehouse. Shoto looked to Sasuke when she was sure they were in the clear, and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Shoto inquired with a nonchalant tone.

"Madara is an uncle of mine." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, and looked over at the blue eyed beauty. "He was disowned from the Uchiha clan when he kept pushing for a war to take over Shinobi territory. We aren't sure what happened to him. We thought he left the country, honestly. If it really is Madara, then we're in big trouble. He knows all the secrets of the Uchiha."

"Why didn't you just kill him then?" Shoto frowned.

"He used to be a very important figure in the clan. If word got out that he was killed, by his own clan nonetheless, then it would give other clans an idea that the Uchiha were at war with themselves. After all, who wouldn't take the chance to take down our clan?"

"I see.." Shoto trailed off as she examined Sasuke's wounds.

"They're not that bad." Sasuke muttered.

"They're bleeding pretty bad, actually." Shoto noted.

She grabbed a small first aid kit out of a pouch she kept secured behind the pistol on her left him, and moved to the young raven-head. All she could do is clean the wounds using the tiny bottle of peroxide she kept with her, and a cotton ball. Using small gauze patches for a quick patch-up job she stood back to admire her handy work.

"Mira will be able to stitch them up for you, and clean them better. We better get going. I'm sure Itachi will send two different look outs for the rest of the night."

Shoto turned to leave, but stopped and glanced behind her with an eyebrow raised in question. Sasuke had grabbed her shoulder, and was looking away from her.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. This was, uh.." He paused and frowned.

"This was...?" Shoto pressed impatiently.

"Well, this was supposed to be kind of a first date." Sasuke muttered. Shoto barely heard him.

Sasuke got lost in his own thoughts for a moment, but came back to reality when he heard a soft, feminine chuckle. He blinked and glanced up at a smiling Shoto. She was _laughing_ at him?!

"Ah, my apologies." Shoto seemed to read his mind. "This was one hell of a first date, though. Perhaps you'll allow me to choose our next one?"

"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied.

Shoto got the message, though. She had a vague feeling she'd be picking _all_ the dates from now on.

* * *

**A/N; Reviews would be nice. Please and thanks. Oh, and I might accept other OC's for the story. Maybe.**


	9. Chapter 9

When most of the housewives asked Mikoto how she dealt with the stress of being the Lady or Lord Uchiha Mikoto would just simply smile, and tell them that she loved him. That she believed in her husband, and everything he did. What they didn't know is that by the time Sasuke was sixteen and Itachi was twenty Mikoto had fallen out of love with her husband. It was around this time he got the idea that the Uchiha were better than everyone else. That no one was worthy to even utter their name. Slowly, the two lovers started to drift apart. Fugaku had even taken to striking Mikoto, if she so much as considered his ideals wrong. A time or two Itachi had caught Fugaku raising a fist to her, and the eldest son ended up in a brawl with his father. Twice Fugaku threatened to disown him.

So, when Mikoto had heard the news of her husbands death, courtesy of Raiden, and how that death occurred, she couldn't help but feel sad for her eldest son. Yes, she took sorrow in the fact her husband was dead, but at the end of it all her heart went out to Itachi. The two shared a mother and son bond that no one could even fathom. Which is why it was no surprise when she found Itachi in her kitchen, his head hung slightly, and tears cascading down his fair cheeks. The loving mother stood behind him, and gently brushed out his hair. The act always seemed to soothe Itachi.

"I can't believe I..." Itachi couldn't even finish his sentence as he grit his teeth.

"Hush, dear. I know." Mikoto replied gently.

"You must hate me, mother." Itachi sat up straight, turning to look at the woman. Confusion dawned on his face as she looked back at him with a soft, if not sad, smile.

"Your father was headed down a dreadful path, Itachi. If not you, then someone else would have." Mikoto stated quietly.

"Yes, but then you could have hated them." Itachi argued.

"Itachi, dear boy, I could never hate you." Mikoto let out a short, gentle laugh.

"How, mother? How can you honestly not?" Itachi asked. Desperate for some sort of comfort.

"Because you are my son, Itachi." Mikoto placed a soft kiss on his temple. "I will always love you, and forgive you. No matter what. It's what a mother does best, after all."

Itachi stood up abruptly, his six foot, four inch height towering over his petite mother, who only stood at five feet and two inches, and enveloped her in a hug. Silently, he wept into her dark hair. Mikoto simply hugged him back, if not tighter than he was hugging her, and let him weep. She knew her boy was normally peaceful by nature, and the very thought of him killing his own father was enough to send him over the edge. Let alone the actual act. So she held him, and she comforted him. Because she was his mother, and she would never turn her back on him, nor Sasuke. Her boys were her world. With or without Fugaku.

* * *

Evelynn sat on the counter in the kitchen of her apartment. Shoto herself was seated on the kitchen floor. Why they decided to occupy the kitchen instead of the living room, dining room, or Evelynn's room was a mystery to them both. Both of them were sipping coffee. Shoto studied Evelynn, who was deep in her own thoughts.

"So why did you call me?" Shoto finally asked.

"What, I can't just want to hang out with one of my best friends?" Evelynn wrinkled her nose at Shoto.

"Not so suddenly. Besides, if you wanted to just hang out we'd be doing something besides just sitting in your kitchen. So spill it." Shoto ordered.

"Tch, fine! It's just.. Itachi's been at his mothers house for the past four days."

Evelynn frowned. Usually it was she that went away. It was very odd for Itachi to stay away for more than a day. Not unless he had a mission.

"Evelynn.." Shoto paused. Her normally sharp blue eyes softened, and her voice took a gentler tone. "His father was just killed. By Itachi himself, no less. Then there was the fight with you, and I hear Kira has still been harassing him. He's probably just stressed. You know how mother has always been like a security blanket for him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Evelynn shrugged. "He has always been a mama's boy, huh?"

"Him and Sasuke both." Shoto nodded.

The girls shared a half smile, but Evelynn's thoughts kept drifting away. Shoto allowed her friend the silence. She knew her presence alone was enough to comfort Evelynn. The raven haired girl shifted a little to make herself more comfortable. Really, Evelynn couldn't have chosen some place better to think besides the _kitchen_?

* * *

A few things shocked Sasuke. Like when Shoto so bluntly gave him her number. Or the time he met Naruto, and the blonde declared, after only knowing him for five seconds, that they would be best friends for life. Yet, when Sasuke walked into his mother's home the scene he found did not shock him at all. Mikoto was sitting at one end of the couch, watching a movie on the television, and stroking Itachi's hair gently. Itachi was laid out across the couch with his head resting in his mother's lap, and an arm across his eyes. Mikoto looked up, and smiled at her younger son.

"Hello, Sasuke, what brings you hear?" She asked in her usual gentle tone.

"I came to visit. Like Itachi." Sasuke replied.

Itachi lifted his arm to peek at Sasuke, and then lowered it back over his eyes. Without another word Sasuke approached the two of them. He sat lotus style on the floor next to his mother, and rested his temple against her knee. Mikoto gave a soft smile, set her book aside, and gently started to stroke both of their hair. Her poor boys. Forced to grow up so quickly. Both having killed one too many people, and both having had one too many injuries. Yet, all three knew that they wouldn't want any other life. It was this life that truly gave them the bond that they had, and they wouldn't take that away for anything in the world.

Slowly, the two Uchiha men drifted off to sleep. Leaving Mikoto alone with her thoughts. Little did they know that just them being there, with her, was enough to bring her comfort. Comfort in knowing they loved her, and still needed her. Comfort in knowing that she definitely did the right thing by raising them her own way, and not under the strict guide of her late husband. With a soft sigh Mikoto laid her head back against the couch, and allowed sleep to draw her in, too.

* * *

The next day, at about two in the morning, Itachi finally arrived home. Running his fingers through his hair tiredly he made his way to his bedroom. The sight that greeted him shocked him slightly, but slowly brought a smile to his face. Evelynn and Shoto were curled up under his sheets. Evelynn was curled up with her back to the wall, and Shoto was curled up with her back to the door. Their foreheads were almost touching.

Both were deep in sleep, and Itachi took note that their even breathing was very soothing. He was tempted to lay on the floor, and fall asleep to the calming sound. Thinking better of it he picked up the two coffee mugs off his floor, and put them in the sink in the kitchen. Grabbing a spare blanket he took to though couch, and fell asleep almost immediately. He had grieved over his father with Sasuke and his mother, and then the two brothers informed her of the chance that Madara may be lurking around some where. As any mother, she soothed their worries. Still, Itachi knew what was at stake. Regardless, he would sleep for now.

* * *

Evelynn awoke at five in the morning to find Shoto gone. The lack of warmth rose her from slumber, and she grudgingly removed herself from Itachi's bed. Stumbling into the living room she caught site of someone sleeping on the couch. In her half awake mind she thought it was an intruder. So, she grabbed one of the coffee mugs from in the sink (what a clean intruder), and stalked silently back to the living room. Without hesitation she brought the coffee mug down on the persons head.

Itachi never had a worse wake-up call.

"What the.. Evelynn?!" Itachi snapped as he jumped off the couch, onyx eyes flashing dangerously.

"Intru- Itachi?!" Evelynn blinked in bewilderment.

Both just stared at each other. Rather, Itachi glared murderously at Evelynn, and the redhead blinked in astonishment at the Uchiha. Then, much to Itachi's confusion, Evelynn fling herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. With a soft sigh, and a headache, Itachi rubbed her back gently while holding his head with his other hand.

"It's alright. Calm down. Silly woman." Itachi muttered.

"You're home!"

"You're still asleep, aren't you?"

"I missed you."

"You must be asleep."

"I'll fix you one day."

"You're definitely asleep. Let's go."

Without waiting for argument Itachi picked Evelynn up bridal style, and carried her to her room. It wasn't surprising that she didn't put up much of a fight. Itachi had caught her a few times roaming around in a half-asleep state. 'Sleep walking' might be a better term. Itachi tucked her into her bed, and brushed her bangs out of her face. Evelynn was out again in a matter of seconds. Normally, this only happened when Evelynn was incredibly stressed. He made a mental note not to stay away from home for four days without telling her. With a yawn Itachi went to grab an ice-pack, and went to his own bed. He had a lot to talk about with her in the morning.

* * *

**A/N; Filler chapter. Don't hate me. I really wanted to address the relationship between Mikoto and her sons, because it's going to be important later. Next chapter will go deeper into Obito's role, and plus his and Mira's relationship. I'm also going to try and squeeze in another Shoto and Sasuke moment. 'Kay, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

Obito paced the floor of his living room with a disgruntled expression. His hands were clasped behind his back,and Mira watched him go back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Honestly, she was starting to feel a little dizzy. Timidly, she stood from her place on the couch, and gently touched Obito's arm. He paused in his ministrations, and looked at her with a blink. Then, with a huff, he collapsed on the couch. With a soft smile Mira sat next to him.

"Are y-you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"The other day Itachi called me, and informed me that Madara might be pulling some strings." Obito explained vaguely.

"Madara?" Mira titled her head in question.

"Mm, my father's brother. My uncle. Before he was exiled from the Uchiha clan he tried waging war with the Shinobi. Basically, he's the exact opposite of Itachi. While Itachi is a peace maker, and calm by nature; Madara is violent, greedy, and very temperamental." Obito explained.

"I see. W-what do you plan to do?"

Mira turned Obito gently so his back was to her, and started lightly massasing his shoulders. Obito let out a sigh of content, and relaxed into the hands of his girlfriend.

"I, and the rest of the Akatsuki, are going to investigate. There are rumours that Madara has been sighted in Wind County. You know, home of those Sabaku's?"

"I've heard of them." Mira frowned. Remembering when Shoto brought Sasuke to her. "Y-you lot should be more c-careful."

"Of course, dear." Obito chuckled lightly at her gentle scolding. How could he blame her? At least three times a week she treated an Uchiha or one of the Akatsuki for some wound or another.

"I mean it, Obito. Be careful." Mira whispered.

Her hands tightened slightly on his shoulders. A voiceless plea for him to watch his back, and to always come back to her. Obito understood the message, and took one of her hands in his own. He turned around, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I will. For you, if nothing else." He promised.

* * *

When Shoto left Evelynn's apartment, having heard Itachi making his way towards the door, the first place she thought to go was to Sasuke. She climbed quietly up the fire escape, and knocked on his apartment window. She waited patiently, and took in her surroundings while she did so.

Sasuke, to say the least, was surprised to hear a tapping sound outside his window. His brow furrowed as he tried to think of who would be visiting him at two-thirty in the morning. Outside his window, no less. Thinking it was one of his cousins, Shisui or Obito, he grabbed his gun to give them a scare. He quietly stalked to the window, and threw it open, aiming his gun at the persons head.

Shoto's eyes widened slightly for a moment in surprise. When she got a look at Sasuke her face went from pale, to being bright as a tomato. Sasuke himself looked surprised. He had just gotten out of the shower, and only adorned a small towel around his waist. He blinked in shock, and then cleared his throat awkwardly when he realized who he was pointing his gun at.

Both looked at each other in silence for a moment, and then Sasuke took a step back to let the blue eyed woman in. Shoto easily slid in through the window, and then turned her back to Sasuke while crossing her arms.

"Go put some damn clothes on." She hissed in irritation.

Sasuke blinked once more, and then smirked. He turned togo to his room, but not before making a teasing remark.

"Don't act like you don't like what you see."

Shoto grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a candle, and chucked it at him. Sasuke let out a short, deep laugh, and dodged before finally retreating to his room to get dressed. Shoto decided she really liked the sound of his laugh.

A few moments later Sasuke was dressed in a pair of black baggy sweatpants, and a black t-shirt. He and Shoto were sitting on his couch sipping tea. There hadn't been conversation, yet, but the silence was comfortable.

"So, what brings you to my apartment at this time, hn?" Sasuke looked over at the woman next to him.

"I was staying with Evelynn, but I heard Itachi approaching the apartment so I decided to leave once he fell asleep. Those two have things to discuss, anyways. Evelynn was very worried about him while he was staying with your mother. Well, once I left I didn't really feel like going back home, and we still have to plan our next date." Shoto explained. She blushed slightly at the word 'date'.

"Yeah, Evelynn and Itachi always go through periods like this. Though usually it's Evelynn who leaves the apartment for long periods of time. Oh, and our next date I have something special planned."

"How did Evelynn and Itachi even get to be how they are together. I've always been curious, but Evelynn likes to exaggerate. So I never bothered to ask her. What exactly do you mean by 'special'?"

"Well, they met when they were young. Itachi was ten at the time. You see, Evelynn's father was my dads personal assassin, and her grandfather was my grandfathers personal assassin. In fact, for as far back as anyone can remember the Crevan's have been right hands to the Uchiha's in the shadows. Because of this it only made sense that one of Eli's, Evelynn's father, kids would be Itachi's right hand. Of course, he was introduced to Raiden, Hizroshin, Jaiden, and Kaiden first. None of them ever really clicked. When he finally met Evelynn, well, I guess there was just a spark. Ironically enough, Itachi ended up punching her in the stomach, because she insulted him. Then she kicked him in the face. Then Itachi, being the peace maker he is, offered her a piece of his dango." Sasuke explained with a shrug, and then a roll of his eyes. Then, he explained the date. "It's a surprise. Just give me a week."

"Hm, fine.." Shoto trailed off with a sigh. "Evelynn has quite an amusing way of making friends."

"You're telling me. When she first met me she asked if she could draw a picture of me. I was only six at the time. She drew a picture of a duck's butt instead, and told me it was the most realistic portrait of me anyone would ever see." Sasuke scowled.

Shoto let out a light laugh, and leaned against the back of the couch. Sasuke drapped an arm over the back of the couch, around her shoulders, and the two fell back into a comfortable silence. Though Shoto's mind was working quickly trying to figure out what was happening in a week, that Sasuke would use to surprise her.

* * *

Evelynn finally woke at about noon, and was rushing around to get ready for her college classes. Only to realize it was winter break, and there were no college classes. So instead she settled for slumping in a chair at the dining room table with a cup of coffee. Snow. It was going to snow today. Itachi walked in to see the disheartened redhead. He pat her head softly, and went to go get his own cup of coffee. He had a couple meetings to attend to this morning.

Evelynn looked up as he sat across from her, and her eyes instantly narrowed in on the bruise that was forming just at his hairline on his forehead. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her intense stare.

"Is something wrong?" He inquired.

"What happened to your face?"

Itachi scowled.

"You happened to my face." Was the sarcastic reply.

"Huh?" Evelynn blinked in confusion.

"You were sleep walking last night. You thought I was an intruder, and not to nicely slammed a coffee cup against my head." Itachi explained. The irritation was gone, and was now replaced by amusement.

"Oh." Evelynn paused for a moment. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's alright." Itachi checked his watch. "I'll be late for my first meeting. Let's go out to dinner tonight. When I get home."

"Alright." Evelynn shrugged.

Itachi got up, and walked around the table to her. He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. Evelynn's nose wrinkled in confusion, and Itachi just chuckled softly.

"I missed you, too. While I was away." Was the only explanation he gave.

Evelynn froze up slightly, and turned to him wide eyed. He just smiled, and then made his way out the door. Evelynn regained her composure, and tossed her coffee mug at him just as he was closing the door. She could hear Itachi's chuckles as the coffee mug shattered against the door.

"Dammit, Uchiha, you asshole!"


	11. Chapter 11

The week passed quickly, much to Shoto's surprise. She was sitting at the small table in her studio apartment sipping on her morning coffee. Her phone gave a soft beep, and Shoto looked over to her phone. A text message. How odd. The blue eyed woman grabbed her phone, and opened the message.

_'I'm picking you up at 5pm tonight. Wear your best kimono. -Sasuke'_

Shoto raised an eyebrow at the message. Her best kimono? Slowly, realization dawned on her, and a small smile slipped onto her face. The only reason she'd have to wear a kimono is for the winter lanter festival. It was a festival to bring the new year in with good fortunes for everyone. The Uchiha and the Shinobi celebrated the festival together every year. Women wore their best kimono's, and men dressed up in handsome yukata's. Shoto put her phone aside, and went to rummage through her closet. A frown dawned on her face when she realized something very important; She doesn't own a kimono.

With a soft sigh she went to call Evelynn. This was going to be one hell of a day. Shoto smiled again when she realized that this was a perfect excuse to have a girl's day out with Evelynn and Mira.

* * *

Not even an hour later Mira, Evelynn, and Shoto were browsing through a store that sold high quality kimono's. Evelynn just so happened to be 'borrowing' Itachi's credit card. Mira had scolded the redhead, but Shoto had simply shrugged. Evelynn could deal with Itachi later. Defeated by Shoto's indifference, and Evelynn's mischevious grin Mira simply sighed and went along with them.

"This would look good on you, Shoto!" Evelynn suddenly called out.

Shoto examined the fabric, and gave a satisfied nod. They went to find an obi that would match, and the cycle continued for Mira and Evelynn. Mira being the most difficult to find for, because Evelynn insisted they needed to find something that would 'scream her innocence'. The comment had made Mira blush a deep shade of scarlet. After two hours they all finally had their kimono's. Evelynn happily paid, but not without the cashier giving her a disapproving look. This, apparently, wasn't the first time Evelynn had stolen Itachi's credit card. A breif lunch later the girls went their separate ways waving to one another. Wishing each other good luck, and promising to meet up at the festival.

* * *

At exactly five in the evening Shoto was ready to go. She gave herself another glance in the mirror as she heard a knock on the door, and went to answer. To her shock Itachi was there, instead of Sasuke. Shoto raised an eyebrow, and tilted her head ever so slightly to the left.

"Sasuke and I wanted to be especially surprised when we saw you and Evelynn tonight, so we agreed to pick up each others dates." Itachi explained.

"So Evelynn actually agreed to be your date?" Shoto asked curiously.

"Yes. This will be our first time going out as 'more than friends'."

"It's about time." Shoto smiled softly.

"You look lovely, by the way. Sasuke will be impressed, I'm sure." Itachi mused.

"Thank you." Shoto gave a slight bow of her head. "Just wait until you see Evelynn."

"I can imagine." Itachi replied dryly.

"So you know about your credit card?"

"Indeed."

Shoto let out a short laugh at the Uchiha's deadpanned expression. Itachi offered her his arm, and she took it politely. They made their way out of Shoto's apartment complex. Shoto nodding in greeting to faces she recognized. Everyone seemed to be doing a double take, and it made the young woman shift uncomfortably.

"It's only because you do true look lovely." Itachi smiled kindly at her.

"I certainly hope so." Shoto gave a half smile back.

The two remained in a companionable silence the rest of the walk to the festival. Shoto finally able to ignore all the stares aimed at her. How could she really blame them? Most of the time she was in a black shirt that only had one sleeve, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Or when she was on a mission in her assassination outfit. No one had seen her dressed up to this extent. It was only common they would feel the need to take a second glance.

* * *

Evelynn's green eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at Sasuke, who was standing outside her door. The younger Uchiha was scowling down at her, as well. The glaring contest went on for a few minutes before Evelynn finally asked,

"Where's Itachi?"

Sasuke let out a sigh.

"He came up with this idea that we should pick up each others dates for the festival. Something about how we'd be more surprised and appreciative if we were forced to wait to see our dates a little longer." He explained.

"That's stupid, but definitely something Itachi would suggest." Evelynn mused. Then she looked taken a back. "You have a date?! I thought you hated the festivals?!"

"I do!" Sasuke scowled again "Usually. I asked Shoto to accompany me. I heard she enjoyed letting go of the lanterns."

"Oh." Was all Evelynn replied as she grinned. "Well, we better get going. You don't want Shoto to get impatient. Trust me, she'd a spitfire when she loses her temper."

"I can imagine." Sasuke smirked.

The younger man, much like Itachi did, offered his arm to Evelynn. Seeing as how she and Itachi had started dating she knew she'd have to brush up on her mannerisms, so she took his arm politely. Sasuke gave her an approving nod, and Evelynn just grinned at him. Both knew it would be difficult for Itachi and her to be together if the Uchiha elders deemed her unworthy. So, for Itachi, she could be polite from time to time. The friendly duo made their way to the festival with idle conversation here and there. Evelynn took note that Sasuke seemed rather impatient himself.

How cute.

* * *

Itachi froze as he watched Sasuke and Evelynn arrive at the festival. Shoto noticed the change in his demeanor, and followed his line of vision. A smirk played it's way onto her face. Honestly, she couldn't even blame him. Evelynn looked stunning. She was adorned in a dark, navy blue kimono, the sleeves trailing almost down to the ground, and a deep red obi was tied securely around her waist, excentuaing her hourglass figure. Her hair was let down, falling to her waist in tamed red ringlets. She wore smokey eye shadow that made her green eyes pop, and a clear lipgloss. Sasuke stood beside her in a traditional navy blue yakata.

Sasuke, on the other hand, narrowed in on Shoto. Evelynn felt him tense, and smirked to herself. Shoto wore an ice blue kimono, with a dark blue obi that was decorated in white swirls. The edges of the kimono sleeve, and the bottom of the kimono was outlined with the same dark blue fabric as her obi. Like Evelynn's, her sleeves almost went to the floor. Her pin straight black hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, tied with a dark blue ribbon. Though it wasn't done in a bow, the ribbon ends fell down her back. Stopping just a little after her hair did. To complete her look she had powder blue eye shadow, making her eyes look a little lighter, and light pink lips. After seeing Sasuke's expression she knew having agreed to Evelynn's choice was the right thing to do. As Sasuke and Evelynn appraoched Itachi and Shoto the two men bowed to each other. Evelynn and Shoto also gave slight bows of their heads.

"You look stunning." Itachi breathed as he took Evelynn's arm into his own. He adorned the same yukata as Itachi. The Uchiha symbol ever present on their backs.

"You aswell." Evelynn grinned.

"Ah.. Uhm.. Nice." Sasuke stuttered out awkwardly.

Shoto resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and Evelynn let out a sharp laugh. Itachi himself was smirking, but Sasuke really didn't pay mind to them as he took Shoto's arm in his.

"I thought you didn't like festivals." Shoto stated. Tilting her head to look up at him.

"I think I can manage for tonight." Sasuke assured her.

"Itachi, Sasuke!" A voice hollered out.

The two men turned to see Obito waving at them. On his arm was a very beautiful looking Mira. The young woman wore a dark green kimono, the sleeves ending just at her hips. Around her waist was a dark red obi, tied into a bow at the back. Her black hair with blue tips was pulled into an elegant bun, which was held in place by a diamond hair piece. She wore her contacts today, but wore no make up a side from some mascara. Obito wore the same yukata as Itachi and Sasuke. Only instead of his obi being black like theirs his was red like Mira's. Without a bow, mind you. Itachi and Sasuke waved him over. As Obito and Mira appraoched everyone bowed slightly to each other.

"You guys ready for the new year?" Obito asked with a grin.

"Indeed." Itachi agreed with a slight smile.

"Perhaps a toast later on?" Sasuke suggested.

"Well, it wouldn't be the new year without alcohol." Obitio laughed.

"You look love, Mira." Itachi complimented. "Like a present."

"I plan on unwrapping her later." Obito 'whispered' with a wink.

Mira flushed a deep scarlet, and Evelynn whcked Obito on the back of his head.

"Don't talk about our little Mira like that!" Evelynn jokingly scolded.

"Ah, Itachi." A voice suddenly drawled.

The group turned to see one of the elder Uchiha, Takashi. He was a man in his mid-fifties with graying hair, and more wrinkles than Evelynn cared to think about. The redheaded woman's cheeks turned slightly pink with embarrassment. Heh, and she was supposed to be making a good impression.

"Takashi." Itachi gave a curt nod.

"How odd to bring your assassin with you to such a festival. Though I suppose one could never be too safe." Takashi noted.

"Evelynn is not here as my assassin." Was Itachi's reply as we wrapped an arm around Evelynn's waist. Showing exactly who Evelynn was to him.

Takashi eyed the couple with disdain. Of course, Sasuke was in the clear dating Shoto. He was not the leader to the Uchiha, nor was he the heir. He could date whom he pleased. Aside from that, Shoto was not part of a family that aided the Uchiha as the Crevan's did. Itachi on the other hand was expected to find someone who was no more than a breeding mare for heirs.

"Please, enjoy the festivties, Takashi." Itachi cut the meeting short, and steered Evelynn away.

Sasuke eyed Takashi with disdain before leading Shoto away as well. Obito merely eyed him, Mira still on his arm as she looked nervously between the two.

"If you do anything against Itachi and Evelynn I will kill you." Was all he said. With that he went to follow the others. Takashi let out a sound of aggravation, and then went about his way to mingle.

* * *

Itachi caught site of Minato, who was with his wife and son, and made his way over to them. The blonde male caught site of him, and gave a polite bow. Itachi and Evelynn followed suit. Once the formalities were over Minato grinned good naturedly.

"How are you, Itachi?" Minato asked.

"I'm doing well. How are you and your family?"

"Hey, don't talk about us like we're not here!" Kushina cut in.

"My apologies, Kushina." Itachi bowed his head slightly in apology. "How are you three fairing?"

"We're doing quite well, thanks." Kushina answered with a grin of her own.

"I'm glad to hear it." Itachi replied sincerely. Ignoring how Minato seemed to be anime sweat-dropping.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out, having caught sight of the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke's repsonse was to groan while Shoto snickered behind her hand. The younger blonde threw himself towards Sasuke, and hung an arm across his shoulders grinning like a maniac.

"Hey, who's the pretty lady?!" Naruto asked/shouted.

"Her name is Shoto."

"Is she your date?"

"Probably."

"Yes or no, teme!"

"Mind your own business, dobe."

"Hey, don't talk to your best friend that way!"

"I'll talk to you however I want."

Everyone around them seemed to sweat-drop as the two got into an intense glaring contest.

"N-Naruto?" A timid voice was heard.

Everyone turned to see Hinata Hyuuga, dressed in a lavender kimono with dark purple obi, standing with her family. Hisashi and Hikari Hyuuga stood behind their eldest daughter, and Hanabi stood beside her, holding her hand.

"Hinata!" Naruto grinned. His eyes lit up seeing the dark haired female.

Sasuke smirked, and shoved Naruto towards her. Naruto glowered at him, but then turned back to Hinata with a smile. After gaining permission from her parents, she took Naruto's arm, and the two of them got lost in the crowd.

"Those two make such a lovely couple." Kushina sighed.

"Yes, our boy is growing up." Minto agreed while putting an arm around his wife. "Itachi, Sasuke. Please enjoy the festival. You as well, Evelynn and Shoto."

The group of four gave similar wishes, and watched as Minato and Kushina walked away with the Hyuuga's. Discussing business, no doubt.

"Did you want to play a game or something?" Sasuke turned to Shoto.

The raven haired woman thought for a moment before nodding. Sasuke smirked at her, and once again took her arm in his own. They waved to Evelynn and Itachi as they made their way towards the gaming booths. Evelynn looked up at Itachi, and he simply smiled down at her. She gave a slight smile back, and they continued to mingle through the crowd.

* * *

A couple hours later, and Evelynn was bored out of her mind. She was still on Itachi's arm, and he was talking to another clan head. This time an Inuzuka. Still, she smiled politely, and partook in simple conversation. Itachi could tell she was getting restless. Every time they walked away from a clan leader she would wrinkle her nose. Itachi patted her hand affectionately.

"Thank you, for coming with me tonight."

"Of course, Itachi." Evelynn smiled gently at him.

* * *

Another hour later, at eight o' clock, they met up with Sasuke, Shoto, Obito, and Mira again. Shoto held a goldfish in a plastic back.

"Sasuke won it for me." Was her simple explaination.

The crowd had begun gathering at the center of the festival. Itachi excused himself, and quickly walked away from the group. Evelynn frowned, but followed the others towards the center. It was almost time to release the lanterns.

A few moments later Itachi returned with three lanterns. He gave one to Sasuke and Shoto, another to Mira and Obito, and then took one of Evelynn's hands in his, making them hold the lantern together.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked quietly.

Evelynn nodded. On the count of three everyone in the crowd lit and released their lanterns. The group of six watched in awe at the colourfully crafted designs. Obito pulled Mira into his arms, and though she bulshed, she rested her head against his shoulder. Obito couldn't contain his grin. Sasuke discreetly took Shoto's free hand in his own. Both of them got a light pink blush as Shoto laced her fingers with his. Luckily, no one seemed to notice.

Itachi looked down at Evelynn with glowing affection. The same look he had given her six years ago, in the picture, when he realized he was in love with her. Feeling his stare, Evelynn looked up. This time she did not miss the look in his eyes. Her cheeks burned as Itachi lowered his head, and gently brushed his lips against hers. Deciding to not resist Evelynn pressed her lips against his.

She swore she felt him smile into their first kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

A male with spiky black hair paced Mikoto's living room. Mikoto was seated on her couch, wearily eyeing the man. He had just given her a marriage proposal. One she quickly refused. She was almost insulted that he'd even think she'd accept such an offer. The man stopped pacing, and looked at her with menacing onyx eyes.

"You know what this means, don't you?" He questioned.

"Do what you will." Mikoto replied softly. "Itachi is head of the clan now. It will remain that way."

"Very well." The man smirked.

He pulled out a pistol, and pointed it at her. Mikoto held her head high as she looked him in the eyes. She would make this sacrifice. For her boys, if no one else. She refused to let the Uchiha clan fall into the hands of this man. Him, disgruntled by her defiant look, pulled the trigger twice. Two bullets straight into her heart. Mikoto died instantly.

The man tilted his head, almost as if in curiosity, and then picked up Mikoto's phone. Which laid on the table. He dialed a number, and then waited for someone to answer. He smirked again as he heard a voice on the other line. After the third 'hello' the voice started to get frantic.

"Heh." Was all the man said before hanging up.

Without another look in Mikoto's direction he left her house. Surely her boys would be on their way any minute.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were in Sasuke's apartment playing a video game. Sasuke was getting frustrated. He had already been beaten by Itachi twice. Suddenly, Itachi's phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, and raised an eyebrow.

"Put the game on pause. It's mother." Itachi demanded.

Sasuke muttered something, but complied to his brother's order. Once the game was paused Itachi answered.

"Hello?"

No response.

"Hello, mother?"

Again, he didn't get a reply.

"Mother, are you there?!"

Itachi was getting worried.

"Heh." Was all Itachi heard from the other side of the phone before it was hung up.

Itachi blinked in shock, and the phone slowly dropped from his hand. Sasuke looked at his brother in confusion.

"Itachi?" He questioned hesitantly.

"Call Shoto and Evelynn. Along with the other Crevan brothers. Tell them to meet me at mother's house." Itachi snapped before jumping off the couch.

He quickly threw his coat on. Sasuke was already on the phone before he even stepped out the door.

* * *

Shoto's head shot up in irritation as her phone started ringing. She had been in a deep mediation, and was none too happy about the interruption. Not even glancing at the caller ID she answered it.

"What do you want?" She growled out.

"Shoto, it's Sasuke!" He sounded in a panic. "Get Evelynn and her brothers, and meet me at my mom's house. Itachi thinks something happened!"

"I'm on my way."

They hung up without another word. Shoto flew out the door, and raced to Evelynn's apartment. Who in their right mind would ever want to harm Mikoto? Despite her position in the clan she had always been a gentle and kind woman. Shoto shook the thoughts from her head as she got ready to knock on Evelynn's door.

* * *

Again, Itachi didn't answer his phone. For the past thirty minutes Evelynn's had a bad feeling in her gut. She thought something might be wrong with Itachi, so she tried to call him. She even tried to call Sasuke, but neither answered the phone. With a frown, she stood up and walked to the door. She'd just go and find them. Just to make sure everything is alright. As she swung the door open a pair of knuckles collided with her forehead.

"What the fuck?!" Evelynn snapped. Glaring daggers at Shoto. Until she saw the worried expression on her face. "What happened?"

"We need to head to Mikoto's. Itachi and Sasuke think something happened to her." Shoto explained while grabbing Evelynn's wrist and dragging her out the door. The two took off into a full sprint. "And call you brothers!"

Evelynn dialed out to Raiden while running beside Shoto. She informed Raiden of the situation, and that they were needed at Mikoto's house. Raiden promised to get a hold of the other three, and they would be there shortly. After hanging up Shoto and Evelynn shared a nervous glance.

* * *

Itachi arrived at his mother's house, and ran inside without hesitation.

"Mother?!" He called out in a panic.

He first looked in the kitchen. When he didn't see her their he started making his way towards the living room. Just before he reached the living room Sasuke burst in.

"Itachi?! Mother?!" The younger Uchiha cried out.

"Over here, Sasuke." Itachi tried to keep his voice under control.

Sasuke approached him slowly. They gave each other a worried look, and then entered the living room together. They froze. There laid Mikoto, two bullets in her chest, slumped across the couch without a care. There was a screeching noise. When Itachi finally came to his senses he took note it was Sasuke. He was screaming bloody murder. Without thinking Itachi grabbed Sasuke, and pulled him into a bone crushing embrace. He hid his little brother's face into his shoulder as the younger man cried.

Finally, Shoto and Evelynn made it to Mikoto's house. The front door was already open. They heard an ear splitting scream, and ran faster. Shoto made it to the door just a few seconds before Evelynn. She followed the sounds of the sobs, and stopped in her tracks as she saw Sasuke sobbing against his brother. Itachi saw Shoto, and gestured with his head for her to get Sasuke. Shoto complied, and gently pried Sasuke from his brother. She led him out the door, pass Evelynn in the hall who gave her a questioning look. Shoto could only bow her head.

Evelynn started towards the living room, and paused when she saw Itachi's back. To anyone else, he would have looked composed. Evelynn knew better. His shoulders were too tense, and his head was angled just a little lower than what it would normally be.

He was in pain.

Hesitantly, the red headed woman walked towards him. She stood beside him, and her eyes followed the trail of his. When she saw Mikoto her eye's widened. She turned to Itachi, and reached out to touch his arm. He shrugged her off, and turned away from her.

"When your brothers get here tell them to search the entire house." Itachi spoke softly. Far too softly.

"Itachi.." Evelynn started, but Itachi cut her off.

"That was an order, Crevan! After you tell them that I want you out of my sight!"

Itachi spoke with so much venom that Evelynn froze for a moment. After regaining her composure she bowed deeply.

"As you wish, Leader Uchiha."

Stiffly, she turned on her heels, and went back outside. She waited patiently for her brothers, and when they arrived she gave them Itachi's orders. They could tell by her indifferent tone that something was bothering her, but deiced to let it go for now. With a wave at everyone over her shoulder Evelynn made her way back home. The Crevan brothers shared a glance, and then quickly got to work. It seemed best to not make Itachi angry right now.

Meanwhile, Shoto allowed Sasuke to cry on her shoulder as they sat on the porch. She had seen Evelynn's indifferent attitude with her brothers, and made a mental note to go see her later. No doubt Itachi was trying to shut her out, right now. Both of them just needed some space. Itachi would get Evelynn when he was ready. Shoto was sure her friend knew that. Right now, Sasuke was the one that needed her. So she gently stroked his hair, and listened to his sobs. Mourning quietly with him in her own way.


	13. Chapter 13

Mikoto's funeral seemed to drag on to the two Uchiha brothers. Since she had been someone very important to the clan there were numerous ceremonies and prayers that had to be said. Finally, they were in the cemetary. Those closest to Mikoto; Itachi, Sasuke, Obito, Mira, and Shisui, all placed a white carnation on her casket before it was lowered into the ground. Itachi and Shisui simply lowered their heads in respect to mourn. Obito, Sasuke, and Mira bowed their heads as well, but tears slipped down their faces silently.

Shoto and Evelynn did not attend to funeral as guests. Itachi had ordered the Crevan's and Shoto to act as hidden guards during the ceremony. Evelynn, at first, seemed bothered by this. After a moment her face quickly slid into a blank expression as she bowed to Itachi, and took her leave. Now, she and Shoto were crouched in a tree together, just above there their friends were.

"Are you okay, Evie?" Shoto used her affectionate nickname for the redhead. She normally only did this when she was tip-toeing around a subject.

"Fine." Was the curt reply she received.

Shoto frowned. She knew Itachi was greiving. He and Sasuke were both very close to their mother. Still, that didn't give him the right to shove Evelynn out of his life. If he kept this up Itachi would end up alone. After all, even he could only push Evelynn Crevan so far. With one last concerned look at her friend, Shoto turned back to the funeral. When they started to lower the casket both girls bowed their head in respect.

* * *

It was two days after Mikoto's funeral. Itachi had been staying at Sasuke's place for the past week. Sasuke, of course, did not question it. Yet, his brother sleeping on the couch so much was starting to make the couch smell like sweat and Itachi. Sasuke did **not** want his couch smelling like sweat and Itachi. So the third day after Mikoto's funeral he decided to talk to his brother.

"Itachi, go home." Sasuke sighed into his coffee mug that morning.

"Oh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Is my little brother getting tired of me?"

"No, not really. You're making my couch start to smell bad, though."

"Really, Sasuke..."

"It's true! Besides, you need to go back to your own place sometime."

"I don't."

"Why not? Scared to face Evelynn?"

"Of course not."

"Then what is it?"

"You look the most like mother."

"We both have her eyes and hair, Itachi."

"Yes, but you resemble her more than I do.

"That isn't healthy."

The room fell silent as the two brothers continued to sip their coffee. Of course, Itachi knew Sasuke was right. He couldn't keep camping out on his little brother's couch for the rest of his life. Still, if he went home he'd have to face _her_. She, who had come to him when he needed her most, and all he did was metaphorically slap her in the face. How could he face _her_ after that? Itachi sighed.

"After we go through mother's things I'll head home."

Sasuke just nodded, and the Uchiha brothers finished their coffee in silence.

* * *

Evelynn and Shoto were sparring in the dojo at the Crevan's property. Shoto, surprisingly, was having a difficult time keeping up with Evelynn today. This only further proved her point that the redheaded woman was more frustrated than she let on. Having spaced out for a moment, Shoto almost didn't duck under the fist Evelynn threw at her. As she ducked she kicked one leg up, trying to get Evelynn in the jaw. Evelynn dodged to the right, grabbed her leg, and flipped her over. The two finally finished their spar with Evelynn flipping Shoto onto her back, and twisting both of her arms behind her back.

"Alright, Evelynn, you win." Shoto calmly told her friend.

Evelynn, who had been looking distant, didn't realize the tight hold she had on her best friend. Her green eyes widened, and she let go quickly.

"I'm sorry, Shoto! I spaced out." Evelynn tried to explain. Shoto waved a hand to silence her friend.

"It's alright. It's not like you did much, if any, actual damage. What's the problem lately, anyways?"

"Itachi's been living at Sasuke's."

"I see.."

"He won't talk to me. I think I waited too long."

"Huh?" Shoto cocked her head slightly to the left as the girls sat on the floor, water bottles in hand.

"Six years. He said he's been waiting for me for six years. I think I waited too long." Evelynn explained as she started gulping down her water.

"He'll be back, Evelynn." Shoto assured. "When he comes back, tell him."

Evelynn just shrugged. The two girls stood as Raiden entered the dojo. Shoto quietly excused herself, and went to make her way to her apartment. Raiden eyed Evelynn before lowering himself down into a fighting stance. Evelynn, taking the hint, followed his lead.

"So, what's had my baby sister so upset lately?" Raiden inquired as he sent a kick to Evelynn's jaw.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, brother. Itachi's just been.. Distant. I'm not sure how to deal with it. That's all." Evelynn responded as she grabbed his leg, and used it as leverage to throw herself into the air. While in the air she did a somersault, and as she started towards the ground aimed her own kick at the back of Raiden's head.

"I see. Well, I think I should tell you another reason Itachi is so upset." Raiden turned just in time to grab her leg, and flip her over his shoulder, slamming her into the ground. Evelynn winced.

"What's that?"

"He's worried about Madara."

"Who?"

"An uncle of his who's tried multiple times to wage war with the Shinobi. You know the genius Kaiden is. He found a ring on the kitchen counter. Itachi verified he had never seen it before. Madara is also well know for liking to shoot people directly in the heart. Kaiden took note of this as well. If he were to guess, he said that Madara probably showed up, proposed to Mikoto, got rejected, and so he shot her twice. After all, since she was Lady Uchiha, if he would have married her the clan would have gone to him. Despite Itachi already having taken over as leader."

"Are you kidding me?" Evelynn's mouth hung open.

"Serious as a heart attack, baby sister." Raiden ruffled her bangs, and started making his way to the dojo exit. "Itachi, not only is he greiving, he's also trying to protect you. He ahd to kill his father, and now his mother was killed. Why don't you wait for him this time?"

After that Raiden just simply smiled, and went about his day. Evelynn sat there, stunned.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi had finally finished cleaning up their childhood home. Sasuke gave his older brother's shoulder a squeeze before finally heading back to his apartment. Itachi stayed in the bare living room a moment longer. Remembering the family he once had as a child. He closed his eyes. Vividly remembering the times Mikoto would bathe him in a tub full of bubbles, the day they brought Sasuke home, the day Mikoto let Itachi try dango, Sasuke's first steps, when Itachi learned to ride his bike, and the day he met Evelynn.

His eyes snapped open. Evelynn.. Dammit it all. Itachi looked around the living room, and decided he would make one more trip around this house before he finally locked it up. On instinct he made his way up to his own room. His eyes trailed affectionately up the notches in the door way. Every six months his mother would make him stand against the door way, to see if he had grown any. Just as Itachi was about to look away something caught his eye.

Just above the notches something white was sticking out between the door frame and the wall. Itachi examined it closer, and noticed it was a slip of paper. Curious, he tugged at it. When it nearly ripped he stopped, and examined the door frame. It was loose, she he gently pulled it from against the wall, and safely removed the paper. It looked to be a note. Itachi sat against the hallway wall, and unfolded the note. As his eyes skimmed over the words his brow furrowed as he frowned, then he smiled, and then he cried.

_'My dearest sons, if you are reading this then I know the time has come that Madara has found me. I must tell you, darling, I never thought it would come to this. The man had always been a raving lunatic, but he has taken it too far. Too many times he has threatened to force me into a marriage with him, just to have the Lord Uchiha clan belongs to you Itachi. I trust your judgement above all else. I know you and Sasuke must be distraught over my death, but don't fret my loves. I will always be with you at heart. Besides, don't think I haven't noticed the way you two look at those little girlfriends of yours. Oh my, I do believe I hear Madara coming in the door. I bid you farewell, my sons. Oh, and just so you both know, I approve of your marriages to Shoto Sharkey and Evelynn Crevan. Do me proud, my sons! Your mother loves you with her whole heart!'_

* * *

Evelynn was sitting on her couch when she heard the lock click at the apartment door. She looked up from the book she was reading only to see Itachi walk in the door. His eyes met hers, and she could tell he had been crying. She put her book a side, stood up, and held her arms open to him. Without a word Itachi approached her, and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Evelynn wrapped her arms around him. One hand tangled in his hair, while the other rested between his shoulder blades. Her head rested against the side of his. Itachi gripped her hips, and he squeezed his eyes shut. The tears started slipping down his face again. His body quivered with silent sobs, his fingers digging into her hips. The two of them collapsed onto the couch.

"You waited for me." Itachi finally breathed out.

Evelynn pulled back slightly, only to rest her forehead against his. One hand was still tangled in her hair, while the other gripped his shoulder. Green eyes collided with onyx, and a small smiled tugged at her lips as she replied.

_"Always."_


	14. Chapter 14

Shoto and Evelynn both sighed dejectedly. They were sitting in a coffe shop, sipping hot chocolate, and talking about their lives.

"It's so strange. First your past, then there was the whole 'train until you drop' for both of us, next you know; Itachi is killing his dad, fucking some bitch that almost looks like me, Sasuke is struggling with showing how much he likes you, Mikoto get's killed, and everyone thinks Madara is behind it all." Evelynn rambled on.

"I know. It's almost like our lives is some sort of romantic drama movie.." Shoto commented.

"Or.. Story.." Evelynn said slowly.

Suddenly, both girls looked out at the readers.

"Shoto.. Did.. Did we just break the fourth wall?" Evelynn whispered across the table at her friend.

"I.. I'm not really sure.." Shoto replied.

The girls gave each other a confused look, and then went back to sipping their hot chocolates nonchalantly. Because their author is really busy right now, and just wanted to post something to entertain her readers for the day.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone had their own way of grieving. Itachi greived by giving Evelynn the cold shoulder, and then falling into her arms when he finally came to terms with what happened. Obito would cry his eyes out, and Mira would coddle him and soothe him like a mother would a child. Shisui usually spent the week with countless one night stands. Sasuke had a completely different method form all the others. Shoto found this out the hard way as she went to block a kick by crossing her arms in front of her chest, only to go flying into the wall behind her anyways.

It turns out Sasuke was a violent griever. Who would have thought?

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice. Shoto knew he was really concerned. Still, acting like an emotionless ass for about a month was all part of his grieving process.

"Fine." Shoto replied as she stood up, and took another fighting stance.

She was remaining completely on the defensive. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Sasuke and Shoto were evenly matched on the battle field. Still, Shoto knew when to play the weak damsel, and one of those times was now. So she willingly let Sasuke get his kicks, jabs, and punches in. The only reason she was allowing this is because she knew Itachi, Obito, Shisui, and Evelynn would have no qualms about beating the shit out of him. Mira wasn't a fighter. Right now Sasuke needed to know he was the best. He _had_ to know he was the best, and Shoto knew this. So she allowed those thoughts to consume him, for now.

Two hours later Shoto and Sasuke sat on a bench in the dojo they had been sparring in. Both were greedily gulping down water. Sweat glistened on their bodies, and Shoto's pony tail was sticking to her back and her neck. The raven haired girl had to admit that Sasuke could give anyone quite a work out.

"Thank you." Sasuke suddenly said.

Shoto blinked and looked over at him. He was looking at the floor, but turned his onyx eyes to her when she glanced over. The glint in his eyes told her that he knew she was holding back. He knew they were evenly matched, but she constantly let him win, and for that he was grateful. Shoto nodded her head.

"Yeah."

* * *

Madara sat behind the desk in his study. He lived on the outskirts of Fire county. Somewhere between Wind and Water county. Across from him sat a man with sickly pale skin, yellow eyes, and long black hair.

"Everything is going smoothly, then?" The man with the long black hair hissed quietly. Honestly, he even gave Madara the creeps. Still, he was a good business partner.

"That's correct. Minato thinks the Uchiha are behind the intrusions of the Shinobi families, and the Uchiha's are putting defenses up." Madara replied.

"Ah, I see what you're planning. Getting the Shinobi and the Uchiha against each other will distract all of them."

"Indeed, and while they're distracted we'll be able to take over Fire County." Madara nodded.

"Ku ku ku. What a slick man you are, Madara."

"As are you.. Orochimaru."

The man across from him simply smirked. Orochimaru's family had died working for the Uchiha's, and he wanted nothing more than to see them brought down to heir knees. Madara, however, simply wanted Fire County in his control. Then, slowly, he would take over the other four counties. As of right now, with the Uchiha's putting their defenses up against him, it made them look all the more suspicious of the intrusions. Madara's plan was working smoothly. Now, all they had to do, was get Kabuto to infiltrate the Shinobi mafia. Working as a double agent for Madara and Orocimaru. Once the infiltration was successful, they could put the rest of their plan into action.

* * *

Obito paced restlessly in the headquarters of Akatsuki. Seated around the room was a man with silver hair, and magenta eyes; Hidan. Next to him was his partner. A man with darkly tanned skin, and green and red eyes; Kakuzu. A man with red hair, a woman with purple hair, and a man with orange hair sat together talking quietly amongst themselves. They were the only three man team; Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. The two latter were actually married. Nagato being a close childhood friend. The other pair, a blonde and a redhead, were arguing with each other. Both of them were self proclaimed artist; Deidara and Sasori. The final pair, twins, were Zet and Su. Both had yellow eyes, but Zet had black hair with pale skin and Su had white hair with tanned skin. Zet was more calm, and had a very laid back personality. Su was.. Rude. To put it bluntly.

"So, why'd you call us here, fuckhead?" Hidan finally asked what everyone had been thinking. Though they hadn't been thinking it so obnoxiously. Kakuzu slapped him in the back of the head.

"Show some respect, idiot." Kakuzu growled.

This particular pair were considered the groups bounty hunters, and financial aids. Kakuzu often considered himself the treasurer of their organization. They were the two most brutal fighters, and were mostly only called for back up in serious situations.

"You shut the fuck up, bitch." Was Hidan's retort.

"He's right. You should show at least a little respect." Konan frowned at the silver haired man.

Her, Yahiko, and Nagato were the assassins of the organization. They were silent, quick, and never made a mess with their jobs. Their primary jobs were assassinations that involved five or more people. The three worked perfectly together, and were nicknamed the "Shadow Assassins."

"Hidan doesn't know what respect is, yeah" Deidara suddenly chimed in.

He and Sasori were sort of known as the 'bomb squad' due to Deidara's explosives. Sasori himself preferred to use weapons that involved chains or ropes of some sort. It was well known that the Akasuna family had been well known for controlling their weapons like puppets. Sasori had long since surpassed his family, and was known as the 'puppet master'. Though the two argued often, their different methods of annihilating their enemies made them a perfect team. Deidara would burst in in a blaze of glory, and Sasori would slip silently in behind him, killing the enemies with quick and quiet precision.

"You don't know what fucking respect is, heathen!" Hidan snapped back.

"Now, now everyone. Can't we get along?" Zet asked polietly. Holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

He and his twin brother were mostly informants. They had a knack for gathering even the most difficult of information. Of course, like the others, they had unique fighting styles, but rarely ever had to use them. Su was a kick boxing expert, while Zet was a defensive martial arts expert.

"Yeah, what Zet said!" Yahiko suddenly chimed in with a grin.

Obito rubbed his temples. He had one hell of a group, that was for sure. Still, despite the differences and uniqueness of the members, they all worked perfectly together. Even Obito himself. Though he usually worked alone he was skilled with a little of everything. He could assassinate a man without the blink of an eye, was a martial arts genius, and had a way of charming information out of most people. Still, having his team with him helped immensely.

"There's been rumours going around that Madara has made his presence known. I want to know for sure what's going on with him." Obito finally spoke up.

"Oh, we've heard some shit!" Su suddenly spoke up. Obito raised an eyebrow, and he continued. "Yeah, he's been working with some guy. Orochimaru. That's all we really learned so far."

"We can continue an investigation, if you'd like." Zet added in kindly. Obito nodded.

"You do that. If it really is Orochimaru I know there's a high price on his head." Obito looked to Kakuzu and Hidan with a pointed look.

"We'll get on it." Kakuzu nodded in understanding.

"Fuck." Was all Hidan said.

"Very well. You're all dismissed for now."

Everyone rose to leave. Before walking out the door Konana turned to Obito.

"Take care of yourself, now." She spoke with a motherly tone, and smiled softly.

Obito just nodded, but then suddenly it dawned on him. Motherly tone? Mikoto used that tone when she was pregnant with Sasuke... Dammit, that was why she put in the request for temporary leave!

"Konan!" Obito called out. She and Yahiko both turned to him in confusion. "Your temporary leave is approved!"

Konan smiled vibrantly, and Yahiko broke into a face splitting grin.

"Thanks!" Yahiko exclaimed for the both of them.

Konan simply took his arm, and the two left to catch up with Nagato.

'Be safe, you guys.' Obito thought to himself as he prepared to leave as well.

* * *

Mira was waiting at the door for Obito when he walked in. She had a simple dinner of spaghetti made. As he walked in the door she smiled shyly.

"I'm home." Obito grinned at her.

"Welcome home, Obito." Mira welcomed him warmly. The man slipped into her embrace.

They had been dating about three months now, but they had known each other for years. So it wasn't long after they started dating that Obito asked her to live with him. It had been the best decision of his life. Mira was so calm and gentle, it seemed to balance out his often wild personality. Perhaps it really was true that opposites attract. As Obito told her about what was going on the two sat down for dinner. Mira nodded here and there, and added in some helpful comments. Finally, as dinner was ending Obito looked at the brown eyed beauty thoughtfully.

"I want to marry you one day, Mira."

The young woman blinked in shock, but then smiled warmly at him.

"I'd like that, Obito."

* * *

**A/N; I guess there's more of a plot than I thought. Heh.**


End file.
